Sonny Versus the World
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: Sonny joins the cast of So Random and then Condor Studios announces that the cast will be doing the show from all around the world. First of they visit Australia
1. Chapter One: The Beginnings

_**A/N**_ **So this is my first FanFic. I hope you all enjoy it. We start off with Sonny joining the cast of So Random and then the cast of So Random along with Chad Dylan Cooper are sent to do shows from all around the world. The first few chapters will be in Australia.**

**A big Hello to Nangelgirl923. You are totally amazing. I recommend you all read her stories especially Don't I Know You.**

**For the purpose of this Story Sonny is 18 years old...**

Chapter One: The Beginning

_*****Narrator*****_

Sonny Monroe has moved to Hollywood to star in the hit TV show "So Random". She has enjoyed this TV show for a number of years and it is an honour for her to be on the show, however things are not as they seem to be…

On her first day in Hollywood Sonny arrives off the plane. The Condor studios have organised a chauffeur to pick Sonny up and take her to the studio.

When she arrives at the studio Sonny is greeted by Marshall Pike, the Executive Producer of So Random. He takes Sonny to the Prop House to meet her new cast. They all like her straight away except for Tawni Hart.

Tawni is very upset to have another girl on the show (secretly she feels threatened because Sonny is both pretty and funny and Tawni is known for being pretty).

Tawni and Sonny eventually become good friends along with the rest of the So Random cast.

After being given an official tour of the studios Sonny decides to go and explore by herself. She meets teen heart throb Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad is an arrogant superstar on rival TV show Mackenzie Falls. Mackenzie Falls is the number one tween show. After the Falls cast meet Sonny, all of them except for Chad are worried that having Sonny on So Random might cause the Falls to go to number 2.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

I was wandering around the studios, getting used to the place and you will never guess who I ran into …. Chad Dylan Cooper…

"Oh my Gosh, you are Chad Dylan Cooper" I screamed. Man I feel like such a fan girl I thought to myself.

"Yes I am and you are?" Chad replied.

"Hi, I'm Sonny, I just joined So Random" I informed him

"Well then, I am off to go and make some Falls magic" he said in his usual arrogant style.

I kept wandering around the studios, met some other actors off other shows, got some Fro Yo from the machine and then went back to the prop house to hang out with my cast.

_*****Chad POV*****_

So I was in the cafeteria getting some Fro Yo when I ran into a pretty girl (oh Chad did you just say that). I was hoping she was going to be a new love interest for Mack on the Falls, but no luck. She is one of those filthy Randoms. Scum of the earth type people.

"Oh my Gosh, you are Chad Dylan Cooper" the girl said. Boy I am sick of people recognising me and making a big deal. Sure, I am the star of the number one tween TV show but this being a celebrity thing gets old.

"Yes I am and you are?" I asked her. Curious to find out if she was going to be Mack's next girlfriend?

"I'm Sonny, I just joined So Random" she informed me… Oh Gosh, did she have to ruin what could have been a friendship. I would potentially be friends with her if she was on any show but So Random but no, she has to be a flamin Random…

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Back in the prop house Marshall came in with some really exciting news.

"Guys, take a seat, I have some news to tell you all" Marshall told us.

"Mr Condor just informed me that Condor studios have organised for So Random to tour and do shows in Australia" he added.

Oh my Gosh I thought. I have always wanted to go to Australia. This so exciting, I cannot wait…

I grabbed my new cell phone and I rang my Mommy.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello" Mom answered.

"Hi Mom, Marshall, our producer just gave us some really exciting news" I told her.

"What would that be sweetie" she asked.

"So Random will be touring and doing some shows in Australia" I informed her.

"Goodness me Sonny, that is great. Can't wait to see the show sweetie".

"Anyway Mommy I better go now but it is great, I have always wanted to go to Australia".

"Well darling, good luck. I love you" she said.

"Love you too Mommy".

This is going to be so exciting I thought to myself. HOLD THE PHONE… I just realised I have a good friend in Australia. I better give him a call. It's 2:30PM here in LA so it must be about 7.30AM in Eastern Australia where my friend lives.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello Sonny" Robbie answered.

"Hey Robbie, Good morning, I have some awesome news for you"

"What would that be dear?"

"You know that I got the job at So Random, right?"

"Yes Sonny, I do know that".

"Well our executive producer just informed us, that we will be going to Australia to shoot the next few shows".

"Oh my goodness Sonny, that is awesome. Will you be coming to visit me?"

"Well Rob, that the other good news, We will also be touring Australia and I am hoping to go and see you on the way".

"Well Sonny that is great. I have not seen you since I last went to Wisconsin. That has been what? 2 ½ years now?"

"I know dude, I can't wait to see your wonderful country. You have told me so much about it".

"Well Son I have some work to do on the farm but I can't wait for you to come here. Talk to you soon my dear"

"See you soon Rob".

The rest of the cast heard me talking to Rob and were curious who he was…

"Who was that?" asked Tawni

"That was just my good friend from Australia, Rob"

"How do you know him"?

"Well, Rob came to the USA a number of years ago and my parents offered to house him whilst he was in Wisconsin. And ever since then we have been really good friends. Rob is a couple years older than me but he is a great guy".

_*****Tawni POV*****_

Oh my Gosh, I have never heard of this Australia, yet Sonny knows someone from that place and apparently has wanted to go there for years. This is so strange.

Sonny knows a 20 year old guy from this weird sounding country. I am going to have to find a bit out about this place.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Wow Tawni was taking the news that I know Rob pretty hard. Rob is a great friend and I cannot wait for all my cast to meet him.

"Can the cast of So Random please meet in Mr Condor's office at once" came over the loud speakers.

We all hurried to Mr Condor's office hoping not to get fired.

"Thank you all for coming. I have some news for all of you". He said.

"Marshall has told me that you all know about the show going to Australia. Well this meeting is to tell you all more about that trip".

"Whilst Marshall was telling you the news, I was on the phone to someone in Australia who is going to meet you at Sydney Airport when you arrive. His name is Rob. I believe he is friends with Sonny here. Rob will be your guide for the entire time you are in his country".

"Rob will tell you all about the country when you arrive. There is a lot of information you need to know".

"Oh and before I let you go, there is one more surprise".

"Come in Chad" he said.

"Chad Dylan Cooper will be joining you all on the trip" Condor said.

We all expressed a big groan. The thing about Mr Condor is that although he gives you great places to visit, there is always a nasty catch.

_*****Chad POV*****_

Condor called me into his office before the Randoms. He told me that I have to go to Australia with them or lose my job. So I said to him.

"Ok Sir. That is fine Mr Condor Sir".

Next minute there was a call for the Randoms to go to his office. I was waiting outside his office and he called me in. He then told the Randoms that they would have to go to Australia with me. I laughed in my head as they all groaned about having to put up with me.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

After we left Mr Condors office my phone rang.

"Hello this is Sonny" I said without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hello Sonny this is Robbie" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey my good friend. What are you calling me for?"

"Well I believe that you have heard some other news involving me and your trip to Australia…"

"Yeah the head of our studio just told us all that you will be meeting us at Sydney airport and giving us the tour"

"Well Son he has not given you all the info. Yes we had planned to meet you guys at Sydney Airport but then we changed it. I will be flying to LA very soon and meeting you all at the studios and we will be flying to Australia together. What's more is that you and I will be sitting together. We will have a lot of time to catch up".

"Well that is amazing Rob. Would be great to have 15 hours to catch up with you before landing in your country"

"Indeed Sonny. Now just so you know, when you rang me and told me that you were coming, I already knew of course, because Mr Condor was organising it with me. But he made me keep my mouth shut until he told you".

"That's fine Robbie. I know you would never deliberately do that to me".

"Also Sonny, I have organised a few media events for you all to attend. You will be also meeting our Prime Minister and Opposition Leader, you will be meeting our Governor General and the Queen herself will be talking to you live from Britain through a video link up". Rob said.

"I have also organised for you to meet with State Government ministers as you guys visit each state, you will be meeting the Archbishop of Sydney who is very excited to meet you all. He is a wonderful bloke and I think you will like him very much". He added

"Wow, Robbie, that sounds very busy, does not sound like we will get much time to relax and enjoy your country. But it will still be so much fun".

"Yeah Sonny you will still get a chance to enjoy everything Aussie. I have organised quite a tour for you. We will catch coaches, planes and even drive our way around the country. You guys will even be coming out to my farm to see what life on the Aussie Land is like".

"Oh my Goodness Robbie, that is amazing, well Robbie I have to go now but I will talk to you soon OK"

"Ok then Son. See you soon"

_*****Robbie POV***  
><strong>_Sonny is an amazing friend. I cannot wait to see her again. We talk a lot but we only get to see each other when I go to the States. Hopefully she will come over to Aussie more so we can see each other even more. The farm does not make enough money for me to go over there too often.

Boy I have been so busy organising their trip. Condor only gave me a few days' notice and they will be heading here soon.

_*****Sonny POV*** **_

Wow it is finally the day… Robbie arrived at my apartment last night and stayed in our guest room, We are leaving to go to Australia in about half an hour. I am so excited.

Robbie has told me secretly some of the awesome stuff he has planned. It will all remain a secret for the rest of the cast though because, well they are not good friends with Robbie.

The limo is now here taking Robbie and I to the Los Angeles Airport. Robbie must be so excited to be treated this well. He has a rusty old pickup truck for the farm and never flies first class…

_*****Robbie POV*****_

Wow this is the life, I am normally up to my waist in dirt, and stuff, driving around in an old ute or as you Americans say "Pickup truck" and I have a small house that needs a lot of work to it and yet these Hollywood people get so much.

Well time to enjoy it whilst it lasts, although that Condor fellow insisted on paying me some serious cash. I usually have to work about 6 months to earn the sort of cash he is insisting on paying me.

With that I might be able to upgrade the Ute, some machinery and even my house. Boy that would be nice.

So the limo has just pulled up and Sonny and I are about to enter it to head to LAX Airport.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Because Robbie stayed at my house last night we were going to the Airport together. My Goodness, Robbie is very shocked at how we live in Hollywood. He was excited about our free drinks in the limo, the sizes of the buildings and even the sizes of some houses. We went past Chads house and he was really shocked.

"Why don't you live in a big house Sonny" he enquired.

"Well Rob we got this apartment just before moving to Hollywood and just have stayed here ever since. I love it though. No reason to move into a bigger house when there is no need to.

"Well that's good Sonny. Good to see my humble little Sonny has not changed because of her high profile job"

"Well Robbie you know my parents, they always taught me never to take things for granted and to be humble. I even want to help out some Charities whilst I am here"/

"Well Son I am glad to hear that. Lets hope you can inspire other teens to be so amazing".

We arrived at the airport and Rob had to check that everyone was here so he checked off a roll.

"Ok Everyone, Condor Studios wants me to make sure you are all here"

Rob called out everyone's names and they all replied they were here.

"Ok guys follow me into the airport to head to the plane".

We all followed Rob and I was next to him talking.

Next minute we were all on the plane and strapping ourselves in.

The lady started talking "Welcome to this QANTAS flight. Thank you all for choosing QANTAS today. This flight will depart Los Angeles in a few minutes and will land in Sydney, Australia in about 14 and a half hours time. When we arrive in Sydney it will be around 2:30pm. Your luggage can be collected from the second floor of the Sydney International Airport. If you have to catch a connecting flight please check in to that flight at the check in desk and wait for it to arrive"

She then went through the safety procedures and then the plane was up in the air.

"So Robbie, how is your farm going?"

"Very well thanks Sonny. We are having a great crop growth this year so I will have the best harvest I have had for over 10 years"

"Oh that's right your country experienced a severe drought over the last 10 years right?"

"Yeah Sonny that is right. Finally at the end of last year and all of this year we have had great rain which means that my crops are doing really well. The cattle are doing great as well. Sadly I won't be getting a profit this year but I will be able to sell all of my crops and cattle which will cause me to pay off a lot of debts".

"That's great Rob. Glad to hear things are starting to work out again. Are your brothers still on the farm with you?"

"Yeah Sonny they still are. Because of the state of the farm their wives have gotten jobs which is helping to pay off the debt".

"Attention Passengers this is your pilot speaking, we are having a bit of trouble with the aircraft. We need to make an emergency landing otherwise we will all descend into the ocean. We will keep you updated as further information comes to hand" Said the Pilot.

"Oh my Goodness Robbie, that sounds bad"

We looked out the window and the plane was descending rapidly and flying all over the place.

"Time to Pray Robbie Boy" I said to him.

We said a quick prayer and await the results.

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know your honest opinions... You loved it? Hated it? I want to know. Any recommendations for future chapters let me know.**

**Talk Soon**

**MrB.o.B1990**


	2. Chapter Two: Intros and meetings

_**A/N Well thanks to the people who read my last chapter. I have had a few good reviews so far and therefore I will continue with the story and do a second chapter. There will be Christian themes throughout this story. I sincerely hope I do not offend people with it however I love writing stories with Christian themes. Let me know if anything I write offends you…**_

_**Sitting here chatting to Demi Lovato whilst I'm writing. Love it. Just random info for ya. Lol. {EDIT} SO I said that I was "Chatting" with Demi. That was my 1am brain talking. What I actually meant was I was listening to her. I had her music playing in the background as was writing. Sorry about that. **_

_**Chapter Two: Intros and meetings**_

_**Previously on Sonny Versus the World**_

…_Sonny Monroe joined the cast of So Random. Once she arrived at Condor Studios the cast were informed they would be touring Australia and doing some shows there. They left LA and were on their way to Australia however there has been problems with the Aircraft. Sonny and her friend Rob had just said a prayer…._

_*****Sonny POV*****_

"This is your pilot speaking, we are about to make an emergency landing. Please ensure you remain in your seat with your seatbelts on". The Pilot informed the passengers

"We have said a prayer, now we just have to wait and see how it ends up Robbie".

"That's right Sonny. I am confident we will land safely with no injuries to any of the passengers" Robbie informed

All of the passengers except Robbie and I look scared. We are confident that God will look after us.

After a few minutes we felt the plane landing on the tarmac at the nearest Airport then the pilot gave us a message.

"Attention Passengers, once again this is your pilot. We have safely landed. In a few minutes you will be instructed to leave the aircraft and go into a special waiting section of the airport. Once we can fly a new aircraft here to carry you to Sydney we will let you all know. We are not sure how long it will be till another aircraft gets here so if you have to remain here overnight QANTAS will cover your expenses".

"Wow Robbie, well we made it to ground, as we expected"

"Yep Son that is right, QANTAS are really good in the odd occasions they have aircraft issues".

"Attention Passengers, you are now ok to leave the aircraft. Please follow the attendant to the waiting area. We are hoping to have a replacement aircraft here shortly" said the hostess.

We all left the plane and went to the waiting room. After about 2 hours a message came across "Can all the passengers of flight QF 167 from LAX to Sydney, Australia please proceed to the check in desk. We have a replacement aircraft for you, I repeat all passengers on flight QF 167 please proceed to the check in desk to board your replacement aircraft". The woman's voice said.

"Robbie, we have to go and check in, they have a new plane" I informed my friend who was engrossed in music.

"Ok So Random cast. Get up and follow me to the check in desk" he said.

We all followed Rob to the check in desk.

Soon enough we had boarded the replacement plane.

"Thank you for choosing to fly QANTAS. We have a replacement A380 aircraft for you. This aircraft is only 3 months old. In a few minutes we will be will be returning to the sky and we should arrive at Sydney International Airport in about 2 hours. Once again thank you for choosing QANTAS. Due to the inconvenience cause you all will receive a 25% refund on your ticket price within the next 72 hours".

The plane was in the air again and the flight continued to Sydney. The hostess came around offering Tea and Coffee drinks

"I will have a strong coffee thanks" I told the hostess.

"So will I" Rob also said.

The hostess gave us our strong coffees and we slowly drank them as we chatted…

"Boy I really needed that" I said

Rob agreed with me. Coffee is amazing.

We continued talking about random stuff for example more about the farm, and lots of other Aussie stuff.

The plane was due to land at Sydney at 2.30 pm but because of the troubles with the previous one it was 4.45 pm that we landed at Sydney.

"Attention Passengers, we are about to land at the Sydney International Airport. Please follow the signs to the baggage collection area if you have to collect luggage. You will find it on the carousel on the Second floor. If you are due to join a connecting QANTAS flight your luggage will be automatically move to the next aircraft by our staff. If you are catching a further flight on another carrier you must grab your luggage before moving onto that carrier and present it at their check in desk. If you have any questions do not hesitate to chat to our staff. I have a note here for the So Random cast to wait just outside the aircraft until you all meet up together". The hostess said.

"Finally we have arrived" I said. I was starting to get sick of the flight. Those A380's are amazing but you get sick of it after 14 hours".

We all got off the plane and waited by the side of it until we each got off. Then we were driven to the hotel we were staying at.

The Hotel was amazing. I love Condor Studios, I thought to myself. It is a very expensive, upper class type hotel.

"Ok guys, Nico, Grady and Chad, you guys will be in room 316; Sonny, Zora and Tawni, you will be in room 318 and I will be in in room 317". Robbie informed us.

"Now I want you guys to all go up to your rooms and freshen up. The time is now 6.15 pm. We will meet back here in the Lobby at 6.45 pm. We have a very special function to get too". Robbie Added.

_*****Robbie POV*****_

Goodness me. I am so upset that that we had the QANTAS issue. That means I have to reschedule the events for tonight. I thought.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello, you have reached the mobile phone of the Prime Minister of Australia. How can I help you?"

"Hello Mr Prime Minister. Its Robbie Callow calling. I had an event organised with yourself and the cast of American Comedy show So Random".

"That is correct Robbie. How can I help you?"

"Mr Prime Minister, our plane had issues when heading to Sydney and we were 2 hours late. I was wondering if you would be OK with pushing our meeting back by ½ to 7:45 pm?"

"Robbie that will be fine. To be honest with you I would have probably been a little late myself. That you for calling and see you at 7:45 pm".

"Thank you Mr Prime Minister".

Well that was the meeting with the PM postponed…. Hold the phone… That was the only meeting we had tonight. Excellent now I can just relax until 6:45 pm.

_*****Chad POV*****_

Man I am so sick of Mr Condor. He tell us to come to this country, he tells ME that I HAVE to come with the Randoms otherwise I get fired. The Randoms are going to pay for this. I am going to plan a massive prank on all of them. Except maybe Sonny. She is cute.

Even though Sonny is a Random there is no denying the fact she is really pretty and I secretly still have crush on her.

_*****Nico POV*****_

Chad got changed and sat on the couch in the room. Then he fell asleep. Boy I tell you what though. That boy is messed up. There was a lot of weird stuff that he said in his sleep. There was one thing that struck me the most…

"Even though Sonny is a Random there is no denying she is really pretty and I secretly still have a crush on her"…

When I heard that I was pretty shocked. So was Grady by the looks of it because of the face he had on. Grady has told me that he has a crush on Sonny also and who can blame him, she is really pretty, funny, talented and smart. Any man's dream.

But still for Chad Dylan Cooper to be interested in Sonny is so wrong. Sonny will not date a member of the Falls. That is a no no.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

I snuck into the shower as soon as we arrived in the room. That was wise because as soon as I got out Tawni went in and has been in there for 20 minutes. We only have 10 minutes to get to the Lobby and poor Zora has not had a chance for a shower.

Next minute my phone rang

"This is Sonny" I answered

"Sonny this is Nico. Chad is asleep on our couch and he said something really disturbing" Nico said.

"What was that Nico?"

"He said that he has a crush on you even though you are a Random".

"Oh dear. That is bad. Look Nico I am still getting ready. I will talk to you later". And with that I hung up the phone.

Chad Dylan Cooper has a crush on Sonny Monroe? I am flattered of course but he is too arrogant to be my boyfriend.

It's now 6:45 and we have to meet Robbie in the Lobby. Tawni was ready just in time.

"Thank you all for meeting me here" Robbie said.

"We are now going to take a limo to a special gathering. We will be meeting The Honourable Prime Minister Mr John Turk".

Now you need to know that if you talk to the Prime Minister you have to reference him as follows:

"Mr Prime Minister"

"Your Honour" or

"The Honourable Prime Minister" or

"The Honourable John Turk" or

"Mr Turk PM".

"The role of Prime Minister of Australia is a very important one and therefore we have these titles to show respect to the office of Prime Minister."

"The Prime Minister is the Leader of the Liberal/National Coalition of Parties. A conservative coalition".

We have now arrived at the meeting place and are taking our delegated seats. I am surprised to see how many people are here when this is supposed to be a meeting between us and the Prime Minister.

"Excuse me please, may I have your attention" The Master of ceremonies said.

"I would like to thank you all for coming this evening. The Honourable Prime Minister, Mr John Turk is here tonight to welcome some very special people visiting our country. Our guests are visiting from the United States of America and are comedy actors. They will be performing some shows in our country as part of their World Tour series".

"Now when I say your name, please stand up and face the Camera to my right".

"Miss Sonny Monroe" – My face appeared on a huge screen for the public audience to see.

"Miss Tawni Hart" – Tawni's face now appeared on the screen.

"Miss Zora Lancaster"

"Mr Nico Harris"

"Mr Grady Mitchell"

"Mr Chad Dylan Cooper" he finally finished and Chad's face was the last to appear on screen.

"They are being hosted by NSW Farmer Mr Robbie Callow" he added.

"Now, I will invite the Honourable Prime Minister up to the stage to deliver a speech to our guests".

"Thank you Tom" Mr Turk said.

"I have been asked to welcome the 6 of you to this wonderful country of ours, firstly thank you for visiting Australia. I trust that you will enjoy your time here. We have a very diverse country. We are one of the most multicultural countries you will see. We are a nation of sports people. Most of our citizens are heavily into playing or watching sport. I understand tomorrow you will be watching one our most beloved games, Cricket". Mr Turk said.

"I also understand that you will be visiting the Capitals of each state and territory. I think you will find that each of our cities will amaze you in a number of ways".

"Australia was founded as a place for British convicts to be sent to. The first fleet of Convicts arrived on January 26th 1788. Our Parliament was formed and officially opened on the 1st of January 1901. This was the formation of the Commonwealth of Australia".

"Now that is all I will say for the time being. Shortly I will join you at your table and we can discuss more about the country then. I ask you all to please stand as we sing the National Anthem. For those who do not know it, the words will appear on the screen".

"Australians all let us rejoice,

For we are young and free;

We've golden soil and wealth for toil,

Our home is girt by sea;

Our land abounds in Nature's gifts

Of beauty rich and rare;

In history's page, let every stage

Advance Australia fair!

In joyful strains then let us sing,

"Advance Australia fair!"

"Beneath our radiant southern Cross,

We'll toil with hearts and hands;

To make this Commonwealth of ours

Renowned of all the lands;

For those who've come across the seas

We've boundless plains to share;

With courage let us all combine

To advance Australia fair.

In joyful strains then let us sing

"Advance Australia fair!"

We finished singing the anthem and then our Entrée course was served. The Prime Minister came and sat at our table.

"Young Sonny, I understand you are friends with dear Rob here" the Prime Minister said.

"That is correct Mr Prime Minister. Robbie came to the US about 4 years ago when I was 14 and whilst he was in Wisconsin, my Mom offered to host him, ever since then Rob and I have been great friends".

"That is great Sonny, now I ask you guys, is there anything you would like to know, as Prime Minister I know just about everything about this country" he said.

"I think we are pretty good thanks Mr Prime Minister, Robbie has informed us about your wonderful country". I told him.

Robbie's phone then rang…

_*****Robbie POV*****_

My phone is ringing…

"Hello Rob speaking"

"Rob, this is Jack Springs, the Premier of New South Wales. Sorry I am running late but I will be there in a few minutes"

Cast and Mr Prime Minister. That phone call was from The Honourable Premier of New South Wales. He is joining us tonight but he is running late. He will be here in a few minutes".

I ran over the Master of Ceremonies and informed him the Premier would be here soon.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Wow, Prime Minister and Premier in one night. This is awesome.

Next minute the Master of Ceremonies got our attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, please feel free to continue eating, The Honourable Premier of New South Wales is about enter the room. There will be entrance music from the band as he enters, he will then come up here to deliver a speech. Whilst the Premier is walking up here you are to give him a standing ovation".

The band then started playing the music. We all stood up and gave him a stand ovation.

The Premier walked up to the stage.

"Good evening everyone, you may now return to your seats" he said.

"I would like to thank you all for being here tonight. Joining me by my side is my wife Rosie Springs. We would like to welcome the cast of So Random to our Country, this state and our fair city, Sydney".

"We hope, from the bottom of our hearts, that you enjoy your time here. Sydney will offer you a lot of entertainment whilst you are here. I understand that there is quite a lot of entertainment organised for you all".

"I was elected Premier of New South Wales in 2007. Since then we have been working hard to make Sydney the entertainment capital of the world. I hereby dedicate tonight's meal and entertainment to you, the cast of So Random".

"I would like to invite head cast member Sonny Monroe up to speak".

The band played music and everyone have me a standing ovation as I went up to the stage.

"Thank you Mr Premier for that welcome to your state. I also would like to thank the Honourable Prime Minister for taking the time to join us tonight".

"I do not have a speech prepared as I was not aware I was to give one".

"Four years ago my dear friend Robbie over there visited my country. He stayed at my home whilst he was in Wisconsin. Since the moment I found out Robbie was from Australia, I have wanted to visit but never had the opportunity to do so until now".

"From the information Robbie told me, this is a wonderful country and I look forward to every experience. We have already had a horror today when the aircraft we were flying in experienced some problems. But thank the Lord we made it here safely".

"So Random will be filming 9 episodes whilst we are in Australia. We will be filming in Sydney, followed by Brisbane, then Canberra, Melbourne, Hobart, Adelaide, Perth, Darwin and last but not least, the town of Griffith".

"I look forward to visiting all these places, meeting people and experience your way of life. I am really looking forward to visiting Robbie's farm in Griffith".

"Thank you Mr Premier and Mr Prime Minister for your warm welcome, thank you to the public for visiting us. Once the formal proceedings conclude I look forward to meeting some of you and signing Autographs. I would like to thank the band for playing such great music for us. And last but not least, I would like to thank those who I have not mentioned. You all have gone to so much trouble to welcome me and my cast and from the bottom of my heart and on behalf of all the So Random cast I would like to thank you all for being here".

After my speech we all finished our dinner. Afterwards there were some tables set up that we would each sit at signing autographs and meeting So Random fans.

After the meet and signing session, we all hopped back into the limo and returned to the hotel. The girls and I turned on the TV and were shocked at what we saw…

"Welcome to the Channel 9 late news, our top story tonight is the Prime Minister and Premier, met and hosted a dinner for the cast of hit teen American TV show So Random. Here is our reporter Jase Phillips" the Anchor said.

"Thanks Chris. Tonight the Prime Minister gave a speech to the cast of So Random and also to the public gallery of fans. Here is an excerpt of the speech". They showed an excerpt of the speech.

"Then the New South Wales Premier addressed them". Showed Premier's speech.

"Following the Premier's speech, was a speech from cast lead Sonny Monroe". They showed part of my speech.

"After which they did a meet and greet of the audience and signed autographs. Over the next week the So Random cast will be touring New South Wales and will present a show from Sydney. They will then tour each state capital and present shows from each state. There is one more shock about this trip. Our sources claim that Sonny Monroe is in a relationship with their tour guide and therefore will also be getting publicity for and performing in his hometown of Griffith, New South Wales".

"Jase Phillips, Sydney" he signed off with.

"You are joking" I screamed.

"Robbie and I are friends, we are not in a relationship, why would they make something up like this?"

I rang Robbie.

"Hello" Robbie answered.

"Rob its Sonny. Did you just watch the 9 news?"

"No Son. What was on it?"

"The first story was about us and the event tonight, however they said toward the end of the report that 'their sources believe Sonny Monroe is in a relationship with their tour guide'". I informed him.

"That is what the media do Son. Don't worry about it" he said.

**A/N That is the end of chapter 2. I hope I am not boring you too much. I am hoping the next chapter will have more action in it. At the moment it is just filler material. Please review. If you like the story, recommend it to others please. I will try to get another Chap up tomorrow otherwise the day after. I am off to bed now as it's 1:25 am here. Goodnight and talk to you all soon.**

**MrB.o.B.1990**


	3. Chapter Three: Sonny Vs Sydney Harbour

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. So happy no one has complained about my Christian themes. They will become more frequent in future chapters. Now before I forget, as I did in the previous 2 chapters. I do not own Sonny with a Chance, I do not own any characters, stories, characters or anything else that is not original. Can't think of anything else I need to put here for now so see you at the bottom :) lol. Oh by the way I will use Aussie slang in this story. Whenever I do I will explain it in case you do not understand.**

**Chapter Three: Sonny Vs Sydney Harbour**

It is the second day of the So Randoms cast in Australia. They arrived yesterday afternoon. It is now time for them to go sightseeing in Sydney.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

We got up at 7am (I hate mornings) I beat Tawni to the shower (YES!) had a quick shower, put on some clothes and brushed teeth (you know the usual). Next minute Rob knocked on the door.

"Come In" I said.

Robbie came in..

"Girls, you need to be ready by 8.30. We have a huge day planned for you, you will be going to a few tourist places, seeing some important people and you will be doing some rehearsals. You only have few days left until the first show is broadcast" he told us

"OK Robbie. I am ready, do you want to have some breakfast with me?" I asked.

"Sure Sonshine. Let's go down to the restaurant and have some breakky".

We went down to the restaurant. Since we are in Australia, I want to experience Australian "tucker" as they call it. _**{in case you're wondering tucker means food, that's what we "bogans" call it}.**_

I was surprised at how fattening Aussie breakfast was. The waitress came over.

"Can I help you two today?" she enquired

"Gimme some fried eggs on damper with crispy bacon with tomarta sauce and some brekky juice. Rob asked for._**{Ok so fried eggs is obvious, damper is a type of Australian bread, tomarta is just our accent for tomato and breakfast juice is juice from a variety of fruits}.**_

"I will try that as well thank you" I said in a typical American accent and politeness.

"That'll be about 20 (minutes)" she said.

"So Rob, is all Aussie food this fattening?" I asked

"Well, yes and no. Traditional food is because back in the early 1900's health was not considered. It was all about taste, also the fact that traditional aussies lived off animals they slaughterd" he said.

"But we do have a few healthy imported dishes that you would be familiar with in the states" he added.

"Now another thing, it is true that Aussies drink too much Alcohol?" I asked

"Son, we do drink a lot yes, but because of the new research about Alcohol we are cutting back a lot"

"Ok sounds interesting. Wow Aussies have such a funny accent. It's nice, it's hot but takes a while to get used to. I love it though" I told him.

"Yeah that is true Son. We are used to the American accent because a lot of our TV is American but you guys don't get much of us" he said.

"ere's ya brekkie dude, an ere's yours sista" the waitress said.

"Thank you very much for that" I told her.

I heard her walk back off to the kitchen mumbling "Bloody yanks and their manners" _**{By the way most Aussies these days have manner's I am just being a bit old school here}**_

We enjoyed our breakfast. Although fully of fat is was quite delicious. Now I want to try one of their famous "Billy Teas". Apparently it is just like a normal black tea but different (if that makes sense).

"Robbie, although very fattening, I quite enjoyed this breakfast" I informed him.

"That's good Sonny. Most of us have these not healthy breakky's then we do exercise to burn off the fat. That's why I am so healthy. Oh and wait till you try my meat. I have meat that has just been slaughtered. Once you eat fresh you will never go back".

"Oh wow, that sounds nice. I look forward to it then" I informed him.

"Ok Son, I have enjoyed breakfast but I have to make sure everyone is getting ready to meet us here at 8.30. We cannot be late to our meetings". He said.

"Ok Rob. I will go and order one of those famous billy teas" I told him.

So I walked up to the counter. "Umm excuse me miss, do you sell something called a "Billy tea?" I enquired.

"yup" she snapped.

"Ok well can I please have one of those teas. I have heard they are quite the thing to drink in Australia" I told her.

"Whatever" she snapped.

She then gave me my tea and I went and sat down watching the Today Show _**{The Today show is similar to Good Morning America but in Australia}**_.

I had a sip of the tea… Nice but different to what I'm used to. It is an acquired taste. I'm told Aussies are brought up drinking this all their lives _**{Well I was anyway. From a young age up until I was about 14 I was only allowed to drink Water, Juice and Billy tea}.**_

After a few sips I started to get the taste, it was nice, I was really enjoying this. I might buy some to take back to LA with me. I could see myself drinking this.

I finished my cup of tea and wanted another one however there was not enough time. It was 8.25 and we were all getting into the cars (not limo this time).

"Eww what do you call this thing" Tawni whinged.

"We call it a 4 wheel drive (4WD)" Rob informed her.

It was a good car but was dirty and what not so you can understand Tawni being so annoying. She is a princess and expects to be treated like one. Unfortunately for her the Aussies don't seem to care about her princessness.

"Ok guys, make sure your seatbelts are on, it is illegal for me to even start the car without you having your seatbelts on. We are now going to go to a press conference you will be answering questions of the media". Rob said.

"Why is your seatbelt not on?" Tawni asked.

"Because I am about to reverse, the driver is allowed their seatbelt off to reverse". He answered.

Rob started driving the beast of a machine. It's like a tank. Gas guzzling and noisey. Tawni would be hating this. She is used to a comfy limo with her own waitress, her limo is quiet and pretty. I don't mind it though. Similar to the car we had in Wisconsin.

We finally arrived at our destination or "pulled up" as Rob says.

"Ok guys, we are pulling up now. This is called the Sydney Harbour Bridge. It is one of Australia's most famous landmarks. Shortly you will be doing a press conference here, following the press conference you will be doing a climb of the bridge. Do not worry it is completely safe. And because of how expensive the bridge climbs are you must participate otherwise Condor will fire you" Rob said.

"After the bridge climb we are hiring a boat and we will go for lunch on the harbour. There will be lunch included on board and you will see the stunning Sydney harbour" Rob informed us.

Just some info about the bridge.

_*****Rob POV*****_ (Note that he is telling the guys about the bridge but I will not do quote marks)

The Sydney harbour bridge was opened in 1932 by New South Wales Premier Jack Lang. The area of the bridge that needs paint is equal to 60 sports fields. You can walk along the bridge and on top of the bridge. It has some amazing views of the Sydney Harbour and of Sydney itself. The Harbour Bridge has the same place in Sydney history as the statue of liberty does in New York.

The bridge is so amazing that after you visit it, you will remember the experience for the rest of your life. It has 8 vehicle lanes (including tolls) two train lines, a cycle way and a footway. Sydney Harbour Bridge is the world's largest steel arch bridge, and, in its beautiful harbour location, has become a renowned international symbol of Australia.

Now that you know a little about the bridge we hope you can enjoy it.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Everyone loved hearing about the bridge (including Tawni) and we were now ready for our press conference.

We excited the 4WD and walked up to the designated area.

"Cast of So Random and Chad Dylan Cooper, Welcome to this press conference. The journalists will ask you questions and you will answer them. If a question is not directed at anyone in particular I will suggest who should answer the question".

"Jenny Ford, Sydney Weekly, Sonny, is it true that you and Robbie are in a relationship"?

"No, Jenny. Robbie and I are just good friends. We have known each other for 4 years and are just great friends".

"Peter parker, Channel 8 news, Chad are you and Sonny in any kind of relationship. There have been reports that the two of you are very close"

"Peter, NO. I would NEVER EVER go out with a random. They are the scum of the earth, the only reason I am here now is because my job depends on it".

"Sally Ford, TV 55 news, Nico, are you in a relationship with anyone we do not know about?"

"Na dudes, no chicks for me, unfortunately".

"Carrie Smith, FM 88 radio, Zora, you have been described as weird. How do you respond to that?"

"Carrie, I am just amazing. I am the way God made me and I love it".

"Sarah Furnell, Melbourne Daily newspaper, what brought you guys to Australia?"

"Sonny, you field that please" Rob said.

"Well, I had actually just arrived at the studio on my first day, and our producer Marshall informed us that Condor studios was sending shows overseas for a little while. We were first and our first destination was Australia. Also when Marshall informed us, I was so excited. I've always wanted to come here".

There were more useless questions. A lot of gossip type stuff. No news questions what so ever. The interview concluded at 10.30 am.

It was now time for us to climb the bridge. _**{I have never climbed the bridge before so I have no idea how long it takes but I will make it up as I write}**__._

We got in our safety gear. Tawni was starting to get all princessy again and was getting frantic about climbing the bridge. We calmed her down and reminded her that if she did not climb the bridge she would be fired.

We did the bridge climb and finished it at 11.50 am. Then we hopped on the boat and started cruising down the harbour. A typical Aussie lunch of meat pies, sausage rolls and kangaroo steaks were served. There were some really nice drinks as well.

I enjoyed the entire cruise and the lunch was amazing. I loved the kangaroo steaks. Boy they were delicious. Nice, juicy and tender.

We then went to Luna park for the afternoon.

We arrived at the gate and then all of a sudden…

"OH MY GOSH, ITS SO RANDOM and CHAD DYLAN COOPER. OH MY GOSH" we were bombarded with fans.

"Hello guys, would you like a photo with us?" I greeted

"Oh my Gosh, Sonny Monroe just, just, just talked to me. Oh my. Yes Sonny I would love a photo with you" One of the kids said. So cute. I love entertaining Children. They are so amazing about it.

We had photos with the kids before enjoying ourselves. Soon one of the parents came up to me.

"Scuse me. You Sonny Mnroe?" She asked in a typical Aussie accent.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

"My son here, is a huge fan, would you please take some time out to talk to him? I will pay you".

"Put your purse away. I will talk to him for free. I love my fans."

So I went and had a chat to the little boy. His name was Jayden.

"Hello Jayden, what would you like to talk about?"

"Sonny, my daddy just died and I'm really really sad about it. I heard your daddy died when you were young so I hoped you could help me".

"Jayden, my daddy did die. I was about your age. And my life was really bad for a long time. Do you go to church?"

"Yes Sonny I do. My family make me go all the time".

"Well when you go to Church, talk to God about it. He wants to help you. I know it does not makes sense, why your daddy had to die, but talk to God. Tell him how you feel. Listen to him and read some good books. That is how I dealt with my daddy dying. And look at me now. I am helping you with your problem".

"Thank you Sonny, when I get home I will talk to God straight away, so what is it like working at So Random?"

"Well Jayden I love it. I have only just started but it is really a great job. I love seeing the smiles on the children's faces in fact, we are doing a show here in a few days, are you going to the show?"

"No my mummy could not afford tickets. Since daddy died things are really hard for us".

"Well wait here with the guys for a minute and I will talk to your mom".

I waved for Rob to come over here.

"Hey Rob, do you know if there is room for a family to come to our shows in Australia?"

"Um I think there is a few seats left, let me talk to the Australian producer. I will text you the answer".

"Ok thanks Rob"

I walked over to the Mom. "Excuse me, I was just talking to you before about Jayden" I said.

"Yea that's correct"

"Well Jayden informed me that his dad has recently died and that you guys are finding it tough at the moment. I was wondering if you would be interested in some free tickets for your family to watch all our Australian shows. No cost what so ever. We will fly you to each destination out of my own money".

"Ok if you can do that, that would be nice, Jayden really wanted to go to the show but as you know, we could not afford tickets".

"Cool, now my friend Robbie who I was talking to before coming to you is just double checking we can get some room for your family to come. How many people would you like to come to the show?"

"It will just be me and my 4 children".

"OK that is fine. I will just text Rob so he knows how many tickets to order".

TO: Robbie Darling

Rob, 5 tix plz. Luv Son.

Message of reply.

FROM: Robbie Darling

Ok, its organised. Xx

"Ok Rob is about to come over with 5 tickets for you. We will have a limousine come and pick you up for the Sydney show and then you will fly with us to the rest of the shows".  
>"One more thing, if you are ok with it, I would like to set up a charity to help you guys get back on your feet. Are you happy with that?"<p>

"Look Sonny, I don't like to be a burden but if you insist it is a nice gesture".

"Ok thank you, by the way I did not catch your name"

"It's Mary, Mary Smith."

"Ok Mary, I will give you my cell phone number, DO NOT give the number to anyone. If you need any help with yourself, or your children, give me a buzz. And If you give me your number, I will let you know all the details as I get them".

"OK thank you so much Sonny. That is greatly appreciated".

"Anytime, I love my fans so much and I would like to help whenever I can. And once I'm back in the states, my offer will remain. You can call me anytime if you need a hand. I will help you".

I then grabbed out my phone and opened twitter.

"Attention fans, In a few days I will be setting up the Jayden Smith foundation. Can you all please share #JaydenSmith. I want to get" end of tweet 1.

"as much publicity as i can. Once the deatils are released you can all donate money for the the #JaydenSmith foundation. Remember #Jaydensmith" end of tweet 2.

After we finished at Luna Park the other guys went to rehearsal. Robbie and I on the other hand organised another press conference.

At the press conference I made a speech.

"I would like to thank you all for being here. I have a very important message that needs to be promoted. This afternoon, my cast and I were at Luna Park. Whilst there I met a very special little boy. His name is Jayden Smith. Recently his father passed away, his family are going through a tough time. They are behind a lot of bills, they are close to losing their house."

"As someone who is well off, I would like to set up the Jayden Smith Foundation. I will be personally donating a serious amount of cash, and I would like it if others could do the same. If anyone would like to assist this family, you can contact the Red Cross on 1800 333 442 and donate anything from $10 upwards. Also they have a text line. Text Jayden to 19 33 445 and $10 from every text will be added to your bill. Every text is $10. The more texts you send, the more that his family will be helped."

"There will be a facebook page set up and you can use the hashtag #JaydenSmith on twitter".

"Thank you all for your time. For more information go to .com/jaydensmithfoundation."

I then left and went to join my cast at rehearsal.

**A/N ok I hope you enjoyed. Boy Sonny is an amazing girl aye? She cares so much about her fans. We saw the she lost her Dad and an early age and we will find out more about her past as the story continues. Review and if you like the story, promote. I will be working with nangelgirl923 soon for songs. Any songs you see in this story are written by her. As I said in chapter one. Read her fics they are amazing.**

**MrB.o.B1990**


	4. Chapter Four: Sonny Vs Her First Show

**A/N So I had a comment noticing that Sonny had Robbie's name in her phone as "Robbie Darling". We know from the previous chapters that people THINK that Sonny and Robbie are in a relationship. Well, they are not… yet…. But what happens in the future we will see as it happens.**

**I do not own SWAC, I do not own any of the characters, plots, or anything else that is not original. Lol. Nangelgirl sent me a song to put in the story. Check it out and let us know what you think. I loved it. She has an awesome story Don't I Know You… check it. Also I have come across MusicChannySkyscraper another awesome writer. Currently reading her story Living with my Sonshine.**

**Ok enough of the promotions onto the story….**

**Chapter Four: Sonny Vs her first Show.**

_*****Sonny POV*****_

We had a great rehearsal yesterday, I can't wait to do the live shows. It's going to be awesome! Rob has also gotten permission from the studio for me to sing on the first show. I can't wait, but I'm also pretty nervous. I've only ever sang in front of my family.

That was how I dealt with some of the things in my childhood. Some pretty horrific things.

We just hung around the hotel at night. I went to the restaurant for dinner with Robbie. Boy we seem to be eating a lot together- breakfast, and now dinner. WOW.

"Can I help you two?" asked the lady.

"Chicken stir fry, meat pie and Chiko for me" Rob said.

"I'll try one of those as well, thank you" I said.

"Also give us some pavlova, ok?" Rob said.

"Be about ½ "(an hour) she said.

{Ok so a stir fry is basically really thin cut meat and variety of vegetables that are stir cooked on a frying pan. Meat pie is just that. A pie made of meat. Chiko is an Aussie brand roll inspired by the spring roll from china The Chiko roll consists of beef, celery, cabbage, barley, carrot, onion, green beans, and spices in a tube of egg, flour and dough which is then deep-fried. The wrap was designed to be unusually thick so it would survive handling at football matches. Pavlova is a meringue type desert it is a staple desert in Australia. Just a side note, I am about to eat a couple chikos.}

We had a chat about a few things- nothing important, though- and then our dinner arrived.

"Bless us, Lord, for the food we are about to receive, Amen." we said a quick blessing together before eating.

I tried the meat pie first. Yum, it was really delicious! Rob tells me that each person cooks their pies differently but this was just pie heaven {Hannah this should remind you of the Cheese heaven. Lol}. I then tried the Chiko. Boy, that was delicious as well! We should import these to the states.

I then ate the stir fry and it was amazing. The way these Aussies eat is pretty good. The pavlova was amazing as well. Loved. Every. Bite.

We spent the rest of the night just hanging around the hotel. Rob and I went for a walk around Sydney, but everyone else stayed in their rooms watching TV.

This morning we woke up at 7.30 (Yay, an extra half hour of sleep!).

As usual I managed to get into the shower first, Tawni takes forever, so I can't stand waiting for her. Zora snuck in after me and Tawni had to endure waiting.

_*****Tawni POV*****_

Oh, my goodness. Sonny and Zora are taking so long in the shower. Is this how they feel when I am in there? Sonny has already come out, but I suspect Zora is purposely taking a long time.

_*****Chad POV*****_

Robbie came and knocked on our door. He asked me to quickly shower and take Sonny down for breakfast.

I had a shower, did my hair, etc. I admired myself in the mirror for a few minutes before going to Sonny's room.

I sent her a text.

To: Cutie Random

Sonny, Rob wants me to take you to breakfast this morning. He has a few things to organise. Chad

From: Cutie Random

Fine then Chad. I'll text you when I am ready.

I sat waiting around for Sonny's text. She is so dang cute. Such a pity she's a Random.

My phone went off:

From: Cutie Random

Ready!

So I started heading to the door. Nico pulled me aside and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Going to have some breakfast with Sonny."

"Why would YOU be with OUR Sonny?"

"Because Robbie told me to."

I walked out of the room before he could question me further. Knocked on Sonny's door. Blondie answered. "Sonny, drama queen is here."

Sonny and I walked down to the restaurant to grab some breakky.

"what do you two want?" asked the waitress.

"I will try some wheat-a-bix this morning thanks. I would like a little honey on there also, please." I informed her. "I'll also have a cup of Billy Tea." Sonny ordered. {Wheat-a-bix is a bland tasting biscuit cereal made of wheat. Most people have honey or sugar on there to give it some taste.}

"I'll have the same thanks" I ordered.

"Be about 10". She said.

"Wow, Sonny. You really know what to order." I said.

"Well I had breakfast and dinner with Rob yesterday. He's told me some great stuff to eat." She replied.

Our breakfast was nice. I don't think I could have eaten the wheat-a-bix without the honey, though.

"Wow, this tea tastes strange!" I told Sonny.

"Have a few sips. It takes a little to get used to, but I love it now. I'm going to buy some to take back to the States." she said.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Rob must have said something to Chad because he's being really polite, nice and all the stuff he normally isn't this morning. Wow, its actually kind of nice! Rob has informed me that this morning we don't have anything scheduled so he and I are going to go see Jayden.

Rob had just arrived in his "ute". I went out the front to see him. "Rob we're going to visit Jayden today." I informed him.

"That's great, Sonny" he replied.

We hopped in the ute and "pulled up" outside Jayden's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hello, Sonny." Mary answered.

"Hi Mary, we're here to see Jayden. The first show will be this afternoon. Afterwards, when we are on our way to the studio, we'll stop by in the limo to get you guys. Mary, I also have great news about the Jayden Smith Foundation appeal- so far we have had a great amount of donations. One person has even offered a full scholarship for Jayden for as long as he needs it at one of Sydney's best private schools!"

"That's great news, my dear!"

"Well, we want Jayden to have a great life and to be given the opportunities to build himself a great life. Another donation has been earmarked to pay off the debts on your house so that you don't have to leave."

"Oh my dear, you have done more than I could possibly wish for, the kids will be so grateful!"

"Anytime, Mary. This is about giving a little boy and his siblings a great future."

She smiled at us. "Jayden is right through here." She showed us through to the living room.

"Good morning Jayden."

"OH my Gosh, hello Sonny and Robbie!"

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok, thank you, Sonny. I'm happy that you have come around to see me."

"It's my pleasure. You are a very special little boy. Is there anything you would like to do today? Your mommy has said we can do anything you want!"

"I would like to go to the park please Sonny."

"Ok Jayden, we'll go to the park."

"There is a really cool one down the road a bit!" He said excitedly.

"Ok, well, let's go to the ute and we will go to the park." I told him.

We went down to the park and played with Jayden for a few hours. Then I looked at my phone and realised the time.

"Oh, shoot Rob! We have to go. It's time to get ready for the show." I said frantically.

"Well Son, let's get back to the hotel." He replied calmly.

We took Jayden back to his house and told his Mom we we'd be back soon to pick them all up.

We hopped into the ute and drove back to the hotel, but we forgot to bring the e-tag. {A device you place on your windshield when going through tolls so that you do not have to stop and pay cash. You either top up the tag or link it to your credit card to pay for your tolls}.

Because we forgot the e-tag we had to go through the cash lane on the harbour bridge. The bridge only has one cash lane these days and it's a little slow to get through.

We finally got to the hotel. I had to run up and quickly have a shower before heading to the studio.

We hopped into the limo, and Rob let the driver know we had to stop and pick up Jayden on the way.

Once we were going Rob made an announcement.

"Ok guys, your rehearsals have been great. You are now going to do a LIVE Australian show. It will be delayed in the US because of the time difference. We are expecting 3 million Aussies to watch the show tonight which is huge for Aussie ratings! We're on our way to pick up young Jayden who we met at Luna Park the other day. He and his family will be in the studio audience."

We picked up Jayden, and everyone had a chat with him. They all loved him.

We arrived at the studio and Rob chatted to the receptionist.

"I have the cast of So Random here to do a final rehearsal before their show." He told her. She smiled.

"Stage six, and by the way, Mr Condor has flown in to watch tonight's show." The receptionist added.

We walked onto stage six and started our final rehearsal. It then came time to start the show. The intro music played and the announcer started talking.

"Welcome to the first international LIVE show of So Random from Sydney, Australia! This is a special one hour length show. We hope you enjoy this special show."

Tawni and I started with the Check-It-Out Girls, and then all of a sudden, what felt like 10 mins later, but was actually 55 mins later I heard-

"Sonny Munroe, please get on set for your song." All of a sudden I got really nervous. But I went and played the song. It was a heartfelt song so I just did it with the guitar and special lighting.

The announcer said.

"And now performing her first ever song, 'Falling Into You,' Sonny Monroe!"

I sat on my stool, took a look at the crowd, getting the nerve to start singing. I then started strumming the intro to the song. All of a sudden, a fit of passion overwhelmed me.

"The journey was long

But the fall was short

Can't remember the beginning

I'm not reminiscing

Cos I was without you

In this"

"Tripping over the final step

And falling into you

Your arms, your eyes, your heart

I'm falling, falling into you"

"Can't fight this feeling

No, not anymore

Apologies, lost meaning

I can't walk away

Love in it's glory

I'm telling you how

I want us to be"

"And I can't help how

I'm falling, falling

Falling in love with you."

"That was for you, Robbie Callow!" I called as I finished. The cheers got even louder.

We went to one last commercial break and during the break Robbie came up to me.

"Oh, my gosh Sonny! That was awesome. Thanks so much for that beautiful song. We'll chat about it after the show, ok?" Butterflies hit my stomach, but I kept calm.

"Yeah that's cool, Robbie".

Then the announcer said "30 seconds till we return". Everyone told me to sign out for the end of the show.

"5 seconds".

"Thank you all for being here tonight to watch my first show. It was fun, but I was so nervous! Especially at the time of singing the song. It has been a dream for so long to work on So Random and tonight is my first show! I am absolutely humbled by how great you all have been. Have a great night and see you next time on So Random!"

We then exited the stage and went and saw Mr Condor.

"Good job everyone. Nice song there Sonny. Young Dakota here enjoyed the show. It will be aired tomorrow in the US. We are on our way back in the Condor jet now. Talk to you all when you return." Condor said.

We then got Jayden and his family and went back to the limo.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny!" said Jayden happily. "I loved your show tonight. You did a really good job".

"Thank you Jayden". I said.

We then dropped Jayden and his family off at their house and drove back to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel, Rob and I went and got a coffee and sat in a private area of the café.

_*****Rob POV*****_

Wow, I have liked Sonny for a while now! I never had the guts to ask her out, though, because I didn't think she would feel the same. But this song, it proves me wrong! I better start telling her now.

"Sonny, firstly I would like to say how beautiful and moving that song was. I really enjoyed it. A nice tune and a great singer. Secondly, I have liked you in a romantic way for quite some time. I think I have just been a bit chicken to ask you out, because I didn't think you would feel the same." I said, blushing.

"Robbie. I have loved you for a while. I had always hoped you would realise and would ask me out. But you never did, so I thought I would write you a song, and let you know my thoughts. I thought it would be nice to sing a song for you on a worldwide show". Sonny said to me. The words felt so good to hear.

"Sonny, thank you for being so honest. I wish I had of been honest sooner." I then got on my knees and looked up to Sonny. I looked into her eyes and in the best voice I could I said...

...

...

...

"Sonny Monroe, will you go out with this unworthy man?"

Sonny got up and screamed. "Yes Robbie, of course I will!"

We hugged, then went and had a chat to the other guys about it.

_**A/N So what did you think. Thank you very much to Nangelgirl923 for the song. I loved it when you sent me the song. It was perfect timing also because it meant I could do the show and have her sing it now rather than later. Thanks so much for it. Lol. **_

_**Review and promote if you like it. Still review if you don't like it. Lol.**_

_**MrB.o.B1990.**_


	5. Chapter Five Sonny Vs Relationships

**A/N: So I am having a lot of fun writing this story. Ronny (Robbie and Sonny) have started going out. YAY! So excited for them. Ok and I had a review wanting "Channy". Sorry but Channy will not be a romance in my story. As the story develops further they will become friends but NOT romantic. Sonny's romance in this story will be Robbie. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Chapter Five: Sonny Vs Relationships**

_*****Sonny POV*****_

So, I was there with Rob in the private area of the café. Rob started talking to me.

"Sonny, firstly I would like to say how beautiful and moving that song was. I really enjoyed it. A nice tune and a great singer. Secondly, I have liked you in a romantic way for quite some time. I think I have just been a bit chicken to ask you out, because I didn't think you would feel the same." Rob told me.

Oh my gosh, Rob has loved me for a long time! That is sooo sweet. I love him too.

"Robbie. I have loved you for a while. I had always hoped you would realise and would ask me out. But you never did, so I thought I would write you a song, and let you know my thoughts. I thought it would be nice to sing a song for you on a worldwide show." I told him, butterflies still pounding my stomach despite knowing her loved me.

I hope he'd agreed. It took a lot of effort to sing that song; not only writing it, but I was so nervous! If I had have sung that song, and the feelings WEREN'T mutual I don't know what I would have done.

"Sonny, thank you for being so honest. I wish I had of been honest sooner." He then got on his knees, looked deep into my eyes, then he asked me the all important question.

Oh dear, he's on his knees. I hope he not going to propose marriage to me. Don't get me wrong- I would love to marry him, but we're not even a couple yet!

Then events took a surprising twist. He didn't propose at all- it was his romantic way of asking me out. Ohhh, he's soo sweet!

"Sonny Monroe, will you go out with this unworthy man?" he asked.

Oh, my gosh. My Robbie thinks he is unworthy to be with me. Sooo cute. Boy, I love him!

"Yes Robbie, of course I will!" I screamed to him.

We then hugged and went and told the other guys.

"Guys" I called.

"We have some exciting news" Robbie added.

"Judging by the way the two of you are hugging, I'm guessing you to are finally going out" Tawni quipped.

"Wow, Tawn you're right!" I said. "Robbie just got on his knees and asked me out in the sweetest possible way!" I gushed.

"Wow, congrats." they all said.

"I have been waiting for this day for a number of years." I said sincerely.

I then grabbed my phone, dialling Mom's number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Monroe Residence." Mom answered.

"Mommyyyy, how are you?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm great, sweetie, how are you?" She replied.

"I'm fantastic! Is daddy home as well?" I asked.

"He sure is, Son" Mom said. I could tell she was smiling.

"Can you get him and put the phone on loud speaker please?" I asked.

"Of course." Mom said. Definitely smiling now.

{Ted, come here please, Sonny wants to talk to us}. I hear Mom call out to Daddy.

"Hi, Sonny" Dad said.

"Mommy, Daddy I have some great news" I said, excited. Ecstatic.

"What would that be baby girl?" Dad asked.

"Robbie just asked me out." I told them.

"Goodness me Son, I know you have been interested in him for a while" Dad said.

"Explain what happened" Mom demanded. I grinned.

"Well daddy, I got Robbie to organise for me to sing on the show, which you will see when you watch it. He had no idea of my intentions, but at the end of the show I sang a song I wrote for him. It was really sweet and romantic. I guess he realised I felt the same way so after the show we had a chat privately and he asked me out. He got on his knees and called himself "unworthy". It was really really sweet." I told them. There was a moment of silence.

"Well I'm glad he did it romantically, otherwise I would have kicked his butt" Dad said coversationally, breaking the quiet. I laughed.

"Sonny, I am so happy for you!" Mom said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad he finally asked me out" I added.

"Son, can you put Rob on please?" Mom asked.

"Ok, hold on..."

"Rob, my parents want to talk to you." I said.

He ran over and grabbed the phone.

_*****Rob POV*****_

Sonny called me over to talk to her parents. I ran over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Monroe." I greeted them politely.

"Robbie, thank you for finally asking my daughter out." said Mr Monroe. I grinned.

"That's fine Mr Monroe. I have wanted to for a long time." I said honestly. I wandered off a little bit so no-one could hear me.

"Mr and Mrs Monroe, I would like to get your blessing to marry your daughter" I said.

"You're joking me, son!" Mr Monroe exclaimed, shocked. "You've only just asked her out and now you want to propose?" I had to admit, he had me.

"Not straight away, Mr Monroe. I have known Sonny for four years, and we have gotten to know just about everything about each other." I said reassuringly. "We have essentially done the whole "courting" business without it being official. The next natural progression is marriage. So when the right time comes, I would like to know I have her parents blessing before asking her." I explained.

"Well in that case, if you give it a little time say... At least a month before proposing you have my blessing." Mr Monroe said firmly.

"And on those conditions, you also have my blessing," Mrs Monroe added. I cheered internally.

"Well thank you so much guys! I really would like to marry your daughter, so by getting your blessing, I feel like I can." I said.

"Well Robbie, remember, 30 days before proposing. We have to go now, but have a good time. We'll see you soon ok?" Mrs Monroe said nicely.

"Ok, Mr and Mrs Monroe. Talk soon."

I then ended the call and have Sonny her phone back.

"Why did you go off privately to talk to my parents?" Sonny asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Oh dear, how am I going to avoid this without lying to her...?

"I can't really say, Son. You'll find out in due time though. Once you hear it, you will know." I promised her. I think I did that ok. "Now Son, its nearly 10. We should start heading to bed, 'cause we have another early day. Would you like to come with me for lunch tomorrow as our first "date"?"

"Oh my gosh, Rob, of course I will!" She girnned hugely at me. "I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow, sweetie." she said, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh, my gosh I have been waiting so long for that!" I said to myself.

I grabbed my phone and rang the farm.

"Jacko speaking." my brother answered.

"Jacko, can you let everyone know that I have asked Sonny out?"

"Yeah, bro, of course. When's the wedding?" My brother joked.

"Jack, I just asked her out. We won't be getting married for a little while yet." I told him, rolling my eyes. "I have to go now mate, just wanted to let you guys know." I hung up the phone and went to bed.

I got up the next morning, after having one of the best night's sleep. I have been running in my head for a long time how and when I would ask Sonny out. Now it's finally happened and there's one less thing on my mind.

I got up, took a shower and went to wake everyone up. There was nothing planned for the morning. Just some sightseeing, so I organised for someone else to take the guys sightseeing whilst Sonny and I announce our relationship and take questions from the press.

Sonny and I had breakfast down in the café. It was so exciting to be able to have breakfast with her as boyfriend/girlfriend. We then went to the limo to go to the press conference.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Rob came and knocked on our door at 8 am. I had a quick shower (before Tawni and Zora of course). Last night I had the best nights sleep I've had in a long time- it's been playing on my mind for a long time how and when Rob would ask me out. Being old fashioned we believe in the boy asking the girl out.

But last night it finally happened! It was really sweet and nothing to what I had expected of Rob. I knew it would be sweet but not that sweet. Lol. Anyway we are going to have breakfast now before having yet another press conference.

After breakfast we hopped into a limo and went to the designated press conference spot. Rob and I hopped out of the limo, and once the door was opened all we saw was the flash of cameras from the tabloids.

We walked up to the podium and I announced:

"Thank you for coming this morning. I asked Rob to organise this press conference, because I wanted to get the truth out there, before one of you lot make something up."

"Now Rob and I have been friends for four years- four years ago, when he was sixteen, he came to visit the States. When he was in Wisconsin, my parents offered to host him for that time." I started to explain. "Rob and I had become really good friends since then, so I suppose you could say we were an unofficial couple. For about two years, I have wanted Rob to ask me out." I admitted, blushing slightly. "I decided I would write a song so he knew how I felt. After I sang Rob the song on the show last night, we went back to our hotel, when we arrived at the hotel Rob asked me out in a very sweet, romantic way. I, of course, accepted. That's the whole story" I informed them.

They then asked us all the usual questions, and we answered them the best we could. Rob and I got phone calls all day from friends and relatives congratulating us. Goodness me, it's not like we are getting married or anything... It's just a relationship for crying out loud!

We had a really great day. We had some lunch then went and watch a romantic movie. It was Rob's shout, of course, and then we went and joined the rest of the cast for the rest of the afternoon.

_*****Rob POV*****_

We hopped into the limo to go to the press conference. I was so nervous- I'm not one of these celebrity types, so I'd never done a press conference before taking up this gig. It feels so weird. Sonny wanted to talk to the press, though, and because she is more experienced, I let her. She did a really great job.

She was honest, and sweet about the whole thing.

After the press conference I shouted her to lunch at my favourite Sydney restaurant and then also shouted her to a movie. It was one of those sappy chick flicks she loves so much... To tell you the truth I'm actually starting to enjoy these movies.

We then went and joined the rest of the cast for the afternoon. I had scheduled a video link at 7 pm with Her Majesty the Queen. At 6.45 pm Son and I arrived to organise the video uplink- and then what do you know, Her Majesty's security walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Her Majesty the Queen is here to see the cast of So Random" he said.

"That's us, I was under the understanding it was going to be a video link? Son and I were just going to set up the video link machine." I queried, confused.

"Her Majesty changed her mind after hearing about the new relationship between Robert Callow and Allison Monroe." Sonny and I gaped at him.

"Wow, that's us, that is very nice of Her Majesty." I managed to say.

We then finished off the rest of the set-up, the other guys arrived, like the other day there is a public gallery.

Next thing I realise the Master of Ceremonies (MC) was getting ready to start. Son and I took our seats.

"Good evening and welcome to tonight's event." The MC said.

"First of all please make a standing ovation for Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the Commonwealth Realms and of Great Britain".

Her Majesty then walked up to the podium. Whilst she was speaking our dinner was being served. Son and I said a quick blessing before Her Majesty started talking.

"Thank you all for being here with me tonight. First of all I would like to congratulate the beautiful Robert Callow and Allison Monroe on their recent courting." She said graciously.

"I remember fondly when I started courting with my dear Phillip here {points to her husband} it was magical. In 1947 we got married, what a marvellous day that was. From what I have been informed, I have no doubt the two of you will be married in the not too distant future." We couldn't help blushing.

"I would also like to thank all of So Random for coming to one of my realms in the Commonwealth. Australia is a very dear country to me. Although I have not had the chance to visit as much as I would like, my dear grandson William has visited a few times, and will continue to visit on my behalf."

"Allison, I know how much you wanted to meet William tonight, however he has been caught up with some business in Britain. We are working on a time when you can meet my future heir."

"It is with great pleasure that I declare this dinner open with my royal seal."

Her Majesty then came and took a seat with us when another invited guest arrived on stage to give a speech.

"I now present to you, the Archbishop of Sydney, his Eminence George Cardinal Pell" said the MC. {Note: I have never met the Queen, nor have I been to any gatherings she has been at. It is all based on my imagination, however I have met Cardinal Pell on numerous occasions and I have been to a few events with him}.

His Eminence walked up to the podium with a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Good evening, and thank you for being here this evening." he said.

"When Robbie asked me to attend this function, how could I refuse? To see some great young people, who care about each other and the world is something I love to see."

"I would like to congratulate Robbie and Sonny on their relationship. Robbie and I have been in contact for a number of years and I know he has been in love with Sonny for most of the time I have known him. I certainly hope and pray that you will get married in the near future".

"I would like to thank the cast of So Random for visiting this wonderful country. I have been the Archbishop of Sydney since 2001 and in that time I have never seen such wonderful young talented people visit this nation, apart from World Youth Day in 2008."

His Eminence then finished his speech and came and sat at our table also. I think that's all the people we're meeting while in Sydney.

We had a great chat to Her Majesty the Queen and Cardinal Pell. Two very awesome people. Sonny seemed to enjoy it as well.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

We had an amazing night meeting and speaking to the Queen of Australia and Cardinal George Pell. It was actually quite amazing. I loved every minute of it. Then after everything was finished Rob and I got a blessing by the Cardinal for our relationship. Whoa!

It was great. I really enjoyed the night. I have heard on the grapevine that Rob is planning to propose soon. I hope he gives it a little time maybe about 3 or 4 weeks minimum. Just to get used to the idea of being in a relationship. Then in about 4 weeks if he wants to propose I'd gladly marry him.

I decided I would have a chat to Rob just to make sure he knows what I feel and that he does not propose to early.

"Rob, sweetie, I need to chat to you."

"Ok honey, I'll be there in a sec."

He came over and I had a chat to him.

"Ok, Rob, don't get me wrong when I say this- I really do love you. BUT I have heard that you want to propose to me soon... Now, I DO want to marry you, Rob, but can you promise me that you will not propose for at least four weeks? I want to get used to the idea of going out with you before we get engaged." I said in a rush, trying to get everything out. I hoped I didn't offend him.

"Sonny, of course, the other night when I spoke to your parents, I asked for their blessing to marry you when we are ready. They gave me their blessing on the condition I give our relationship at least 30 days before proposing, so we are all on the same page Sonny." I smiled in relief. "I would marry you today if we could, but it's just not right to marry so quickly. In 30 days I will see if I'm ready to propose. If I am, you'll be the first to know." He grinned.

"Ok, Rob, that's fine. Whenever you're ready- after 30 days, you can propose. After that I will be 100% ready so when you feel the call, you propose. Now, honey I am going to bed, but I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Sonny" he said softly, pecking me on the cheek.

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed. Remember hit that button … the review button of course. Now I didn't do it at the top so Go out and check out the stories of MusicChannySkyscraper. I just literally finished reading Rooming with CDC right before publishing this. So check. It. Out. As Sonny and Tawni would say.**


	6. Chapter Six: Grady Vs Relationships Pt 1

**A/N – So it appears as though this story is still being enjoyed. In my last chapter I was going to shout out to Nangelgirl923 for 1- being my 10****th**** reviewer and 2- being totally awesome. Also MusicChannySkyscraper suggested seeing the other guy's reactions. Well let's do it, The first part of the story will be Chad, Nico and Grady's thoughts. Who wants to guess what is coming up in the next few chapters? If any of you guess correctly, I will give you a shout out. Awesome. One more thing. There is a church service scene. I don't think it's too much but please tell me if you think it is. I don't want that to be the reason people stop reading. So if you could let me know if it is too much and what should have been cut out, I will be very happy.**

**Chapter Five:**

_******We are going back a night, to when Robbie asked Sonny out… Too see the boys thoughts******_

_*****Chad POV*****_

Rob and Sonny were off in private in the cafeteria. I couldn't help wondering what they were doing- Rob was potentially going to ask Sonny out…

"What do you think they are talking about?" asked Tawni, a little concerned.

"I reckon, based on Sonny's song on the show, Rob is going to ask Sonny out." I spat

"Dude, why are you so annoyed at that?" asked Nico, a little worried.

"What do you mean?" I replied. "I am not annoyed at the possibility of Sonny asking out a guy who isn't me" (Why did I just say that? I think to myself.)

Next minute, we all looked on as Rob gets on his knees… Oh, my gosh! He's proposing to her. Why on earth is he proposing? So far, as I know, they aren't even going out... Then, next minute, Sonny is jumping up and down for joy, they come out hugging really tight.

"Guys!" Sonny called out to us, really excitedly.

"We have some exciting news" Robbie called after her. I felt sick.

"Judging by the way the two of you are hugging, I'm guessing you two are finally going out." Tawni quipped.

Sonny confirmed that was correct. I was so distraught at that. Why? I have no idea; I don't even like Sonny! She's a Random for crying out loud! I hate her; I think she is pretty, sure, but I HATE her. What is this girl doing to me?

How do I feel?

I feel ENVIOUS of Robbie …

I feel BITTERNESS toward both of them …

And I feel RESENTMENT toward both of them …

But then I remember … Sonny is a filthy Random. How on earth can I envy Robbie, feel bitterness toward them or even resentment when I don't like her? SHE IS A RANDOM for crying out loud!

_***** Grady POV*****_

Sonny and Robbie have just come out of the cafeteria hugging it up, next thing I know, my heart drops and I feel really depressed. I think I've loved Sonny since the first time I saw her video on the internet. She's pretty, talented, funny and just amazing. And now I've lost her, to the farmer guy.

Why does this always happen to me? Every girl I fall in love with goes for another guy. I am a TV star, why are girls not interested in me? {Before you feel too sorry about Grady, the good news is, something amazing will be happening soon}

_*****Nico POV*****_

I just looked over to my bud Grady as Sonny and Robbie come over to announce their relationship. He's looking really depressed... and I know that Grady has been crushing on Sonny since the first time we watched the video of her on the Internet.

I'm happy for them though. Sonny is awesome, but I would never try to get a girl like her- she's just too beautiful and talented. Way out of my league. I maybe a loser with girls but I am smart enough to realise that. Lol.

_******Present moment******_

{Ok now we know how all the boys feel. Last night they had a dinner with the Queen and the Archbishop of Sydney. They have all gone to bed and are now getting up for the next day. The show was on Friday, Robbie asked Sonny out Friday night, Robbie and Sonny had their first date on Saturday and it's now Sunday. Hope I have not confused you all there…}

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Ok so it's Sunday. Rob and I are gonna to head to church now. Our first church service as a couple. I remember all those years ago when we went to Church together in Wisconsin.

We hop into Rob's ute (I don't like to take fancy cars to Church) and he drives us down to Saint Mary's Cathedral in the heart of the city. Today is our last day in Sydney so it's cool that we get to go to church here.

We take a seat at the front of the church. Then I notice Cardinal Pell is saying the mass today (mass is the Catholic Church service)…

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, AMEN." Cardinal Pell starts off.

Then he reads the opening prayers etc, then he looked at me to signal it is time for me to read the first scripture.

I read from the text and then end with "This is the word of the Lord," everyone responds, "Thanks be to God." I move aside for the next person to read. Then we all take our spots and the Deacon comes to read the Gospel.

We all rise as the Deacon starts off…

"The Lord be with you." he says. "And with your spirit." we all reply.

"The Gospel according to Matthew." he says, and then reads the Gospel verse. At the end we all take our seats. Cardinal Pell then comes and reads the Sermon and the mass continues as such.

I have been asked to sing the communion hymn {Ok so for those of you who are not Catholic, there are many parts to the mass. At this point of the mass the priest saying the mass blesses the bread and wine turning them into the body and blood of Jesus. Whilst he does this the communion hymn is sung}.

I head over to the microphone then realise the hymn that has been chosen. It's one of my favourite communion hymns {If you want to know the hymn Google 'Our invitation supper'} The lady on the organ starts playing and then when my cue comes I start singing.

We then go and receive communion. After which we sit down and say a little prayer, then Cardinal Pell gets up and he says the final prayer. He then blesses us all:

"May the almighty God bless you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." he says.

We all respond "Amen".

"The mass has ended. Let us go in peace" he finishes with.

We left as the final hymn was sung. We went to a restaurant in the city for lunch. Rob and I reflect on the service.

We had lunch and them we took a boat ride on the harbour for a few hours. We don't have anything planned for the rest of the day, and the other cast members are all off doing their own thing for the day.

_*****Grady POV*****_

Wow, we have today off! Nico and I are gonna to go do some bowling. Boy was it awesome! I showed off my awesome bowling skills. A nice girl was watching and came over to talk to me.

"Hi, my name is Alice" the girl says sweetly.

"H-h-h-hi" I stutter "My name is Grady, nice to meet you." I inform her, trying not to look like an idiot.

"So, I noticed your bowling- you're really good, what's your average?"

"Thanks!" I grin. "My average is around 250." {For those who aren't into bowling, 250 is pretty good. The highest score is 300 and most people I know average between 180 and 225, I don't know many people who can bowl better than that}.

"Wow, 250, that's so cool! Would you like to have some lunch with me?" Alice asks. I grinned hugely.

"Oh my gosh, of course I will! You seem like a very nice girl Alice." I replied. We walked off and got some lunch.

"I feel like a burger with some chips." says Alice.

"My goodness, it's like you read my mind." I laughed.

So we ordered two hamburgers and a serve of chips. We had a chat about things we like things we do, our taste in music then something unexpected happened…

"OH MY GOSH" she sorta yelled. "You're Grady Mitchell!" she realised. I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I am." I sorta laughed as she realised who I was…

"This is so awesome, I came here to bowl, and then I stumbled upon my favourite TV star and I'm having lunch with him!" she squealed taking me aback a little bit.

"Um cool, so I'm your favourite TV star?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you're awesome. I watch So Random every week, just to see you on there. That show you guys did on Friday was awesome."

"Oh, thanks very much. It's nice to know that you like me, that show was so fun! Australia is a really awesome country." I told her.

"Wow, that is so true, I have lived here all my life and I love it. I would love to go to the US though. See what it's like."

We kept talking and laughing and then I realised Nico and I had to get back to the hotel.

"Say Alice, Nico, my buddy over there, and I have to get back to our hotel..." Her face fell slightly, and UI had an idea. "Would you like to come and hang out there?" I ask.

"Awesome, I'd love to come!" she says. We then grab Nico and walk out the front and she sees the limo.

"Oh my gosh, you have a limo?" Alice exclaimed. I smiled.

"Well we are celebrities. Our studio likes us to go around in style" I told her.

We got in the limo. The attendant offers us a soda and some crisps to eat on the way back to the hotel.

_*****Alice POV*****_

I walked into the bowling alley waiting for my friends to play with me. I noticed this guy who was sorta cute- but boy was he an awesome bowler. I walked over and introduced myself.

""Hello, my name is Alice" I told him. He looked a little nervous and shocked…

"H-h-h-hi." he stuttered nervously. "My name is Grady, nice to meet you!" He seems cuteish, but not very confident in himself. I should complement his bowling- which of course was what got me over here.

"So, I noticed your bowling- you're really good! What's your average"? I asked him. I knew by watching that he was really good, but I was expecting him to say about 190-200, but no, he shocked me a bit.

"Thanks, my average is around 250." he informed me. Wow, 250 is pretty good. I was very impressed when I heard that.

"Wow, 250, that's cool! Would you like to have some lunch with me?" I asked him

"Oh my gosh, of course I will! You seem like a very nice girl Alice." he stated. I smiled.

So we went off and had some lunch, burgers and chips to be exact. It was great. Then all of a sudden, it hit me...

I was having lunch with my favourite comedy actor. GRADY MITCHELL. Wow. I then went on all embarrassingly about how much I love his work and enjoying having lunch with him.

We had our lunch and then he invited me to go to the hotel with him! Gosh, of course I said yes, then we went outside and to my surprise there was a limo waiting for us.

"Oh my gosh, you have a limo!" I squealed.

"Well, we are celebrities! Our studio likes us to go around in style." Grady replied.

We got into the limo and the attendants offered us some soft drink _**(Soda in the US)**_ and some potato chips.

We then relaxed and chatted, watched a little TV and did anything else you can imagine being done in a limo.

Eventually we arrived at the hotel. When I saw the hotel I was shocked. Grady was right, the studio does want them to have style. This was the fanciest hotel I had ever seen.

**A/N Ok so we have a few things happening in this chapter. Sorry it's so short I thought I would like to end at this point and then do the rest next chapter. What do you all think of Alice so far? Although they are not quite there yet, Grady and Alice will be going out. Maybe in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Ok so remember, if you have any ideas that you think WILL come up, let me know. If you are correct I will give you a shout out. Ok and my 20th reviewer will also receive a shout out. Ok so hope you enjoyed.**

**MrB.o.B1990**


	7. Chapter Seven: Sonny Vs Marriage

**A/N This chapter will continue with Grady and Alice. Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for suggesting Gralice in your review. Unless some suggests anything better that can be the name for Grady and Alice. It sounds like everyone likes Gralice so far? Well they are continuing… Oh also a shout out to my 20****th**** reviewer DannySamLover20. If you guys like the story please review and share.**

**One more thing. I am having a bit of a writer's block with the Australia storyline so we will continue where we left off last chapter, then go forward a little bit to Robbie proposing to Sonny.**

**Previously on SVTW:**

_Rob and Sonny had a great Sunday at Church then went to lunch, Grady and Nico went bowling and Grady met a girl. They went back to the hotel to hang out. That is where we will start from…_

**Chapter Seven: Sonny Versus Marriage  
><strong>

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Grady has walked into the hotel. He has a girl with him, WAIT A MINUTE… HE HAS A GIRL WITH HIM, wow I wonder what is wrong with the girl. It's not that I don't like Grady; it's just that I would never have imagined any girl being interested in him…

"Sonny, this is my friend Alice, who I met at the bowling alley, I am going to take a shower, can you two chat whilst I am upstairs?" Grady asked me.

"Not a problem Grady!" I tell him…

So Alice and I sit in the lobby having a chat…

"So Alice… Grady said you two met at the bowling alley. Care to elaborate? I ask.

"Well I was going to the alley to play with my friends, and then I saw this guy bowling really well, I mean, better than anyone I have seen. So I went over to him and said Hi. It turns out the guy was Grady".

"We went and had some lunch, and it turns out we have a lot in common, it was great, Grady was a little shy and what not but once we started talking it was great".

"We had a great time. Then Grady realised he had to come back to the hotel, so he grabbed Nico and offered for me to come back to the hotel. I really like him so far Sonny. He is my favourite actor, but not only that, he a kind, sweet, gentle man. I think we could be a great couple". She finished.

Wow, this girl really seems to be into him. I hope she has Grady's best interests at heart. I am not interested in Grady romantically but he is a like a brother. I don't want him to get his heart broken. But if Grady wants to go out with her I will support it.

"Well Alice, are you interested in Grady asking you on a date"? I quizzed

"Sonny, if Grady wanted to date me, of course I would accept. We make a great team. At least that is how it seems so far".

Grady then came down from his room and Alice and Grady went and hung out around the hotel until it was time for dinner.

Grady and Alice sat together at dinner and we were all watching them … sort of… there was suddenly smiles and stuff coming from the two of them. I wonder what is going on.

_*****Grady POV*****_

We decided to sit together for dinner. Sort of like a little get to know each other a little more thing. My Gosh I so want to ask her out but I'm not sure if I should. What the heck… I will… I will take the plunge and ask Alice to be my girlfriend.

"Alice, I know we only met today, but you are a great girl and I want to get to know you better, so without further ado, Alice, will you be my girlfriend?"

Oh my Gosh that was harder than I expected. I really like her but no girl has ever gone out with me.

"Grady, of course I will be your girlfriend. You are an awesome actor but you are an even better guy".

"Oh my Gosh thanks so much Alice".

_*****Alice POV*****_

We were sitting down having a great dinner, and then all of a sudden something came out of the blue. Sonny and I had mentioned the idea in our conversation but I was a little shocked that Grady decided to actually go through with it.

"Alice, I know we only met today, but you are a great girl and I want to get to know you better, so without further ado, Alice, will you be my girlfriend?" asked?

WOW! I tell you what, I was shocked but happy that Grady asked me out. To be honest, I have been hoping since I first saw him on So Random that I could be his girlfriend but I never imagined it would happen. When Sonny and I discussed it earlier I never expected it to actually happen.

We were both so happy and we were smiling, giggling and all other clichés you can think of when I happen to notice everyone staring at us.

_*****Grady POV*****_

Alice alerted me to the fact everyone was staring at us, so I grabbed out my phone and sent them a text.

To: Cast mates

Hey guys, stop staring, I just asked Alice to be my gf. She said yes. Now eat your dinner. Grady xoxo.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

My phone beeped with a text message.

From: Grady

Hey guys, stop staring, I just asked Alice to be my gf. She said yes. Now eat your dinner. Grady xoxo.

So I replied back to him.

To: Grady

Hey Grady that is awesome. We have to chat about this later. xoxo. Son.

_*****Grady POV*****_

Sonny sent me a text back and oh my gosh. She wants to talk to me later. Interesting. Oh well anyway.

"Alice, I just sent everyone a message so that they would stop staring and Sonny has messaged back saying that she wants to chat about it later. It sounds interesting".

"Yeah Grady that does sound interesting. Sonny and I had a little chat when you were in the shower but I'm it's nothing".

"Ok cool, um do you want to order desert"? I asked.

We then ordered some desert. After desert Alice went back home and I went upstairs and had a chat with Sonny.

"So Sonny, you said you wanted to chat".

"Yeah Grady, I had a chat with Alice earlier, she seems like a very nice girl". "It was funny though, I asked her if she would go out with you if you asked her and she said she would. Then you text me saying you two are going out". "I had a little chuckle about it".

"Yeah she is a great girl, she loves watching me on So Random as well".

We kept chatting for a while then both decided to go to bed. I got congratulations messages from everyone all night. I ended up turning my phone off because Chad and Nico were getting annoyed from all the messages.

_*****Narrator*****_

It's now Monday morning and the cast of So Random plus Chad Dylan Cooper have gotten up and are having breakfast.

_*****Grady POV*****_

I got a call this morning from Santiago Heraldo from Tween Weekly who want to do a story on Alice and myself. Oh Gosh I can't stand those guys.

So I went down to where he wanted to do the interview.

"Hi Grady how are you man"? asked Santiago

"I'm fine thank you Santiago" I replied in a less than polite manner.

"Ok so take a seat and we will start". He said.

"Grady, I got a report that you are in a relationship, care to comment"?

"Santiago, Yesterday I met a wonderful girl, Alice, and last night when we were having dinner I asked her out, so yes, I am in a relationship". I replied to him

"Care to give any more details"?

"Santiago, all you need to know is I was at the bowling alley with Nico and I met a girl, we started chatting and things went really well, now we are in a relationship and that is that".

We kept chatting and at the end he finished with his trademark closer:

"I'm Santiago Heraldo reporting for Tween Weekly.

I then went back up stairs and started getting ready to go on the plane. We were flying to Brisbane today and hanging around the city.

_*****Narrator*****_

We are now going to forward a few weeks. There will be a special visit from Demi Lovato.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

It is now about 6 weeks since Rob and I started dating. It has been really amazing. He has supported me on all of my Australia shows, we have been on a few amazing dates. Rob even made a special place on his farm all romantic and we had a very special date there.

_*****Rob POV*****_

I took Sonny to a special place on my farm, we had a great, romantic dinner. I am about to ring Demi Lovato who I am a big fan of, Sonny has her contact details and passed them on to me.

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello this is Demi Lovato"

"Hi Demi, my name is Robbie Callow, I am Sonny Monroe's boyfriend".

"Oh hi Robbie, Sonny told me to expect a call from you".

"Yeah I have something important to ask you, Sonny means a great deal to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, as one of her dear friends, and one of our favourite musicians, I would like to ask you if you would like to come and assist me with my proposal. Mainly I would like you to sing her a song as I am not a good singer".

"Ok Rob, that sounds good, I would love to be a part of your proposal. When would it be?"

"That depends on when you can get here?"

"I am coming to Australia to see an old friend of mine in a few days. I will send you a text with the details and we can discuss it from there".

"Ok Demi, thank you so much for this".

"My pleasure Rob, Sonny is a great friend of mine and I would love to be a part".

Then my phone beeped.

From: Demi Lovato

"Rob, I will be in Australia from the 27th September to 16th October. Let me know where and when you need me and I will be there xo Dem".

To: Demi Lovato

"Thanks Dem, Can you be at my farm on the 28th? Rob"

From: Demi Lovato

"Yep Rob. Ring my pilot and give him the coordinates to the nearest airport or landing place and I will make sure I'm there".

To: Demi Lovato

"Ok Dem. Will let him know and cannot wait to see you there".

Ok so I let Demi's pilot know so that she can come to the farm and see myself and my beloved. I have just told my family the plan and they are totally excited. My mum loves Sonny and thinks she is a great girl.

_*****Narrator*****_

Forward another two days _{Sorry but I really want to do the proposal now whilst it is on my mind}_

Rob has a plane landing strip on his farm where he lands his plane. He is meeting Demi there.

_*****Demi POV*****_

Robbie has invited me to help him with his proposal to Sonny. This is exciting because Sonny is one of my good friends and she has told me how amazing he is.

So I my private plane is about to land on a special landing strip on Rob's farm.

"Ms Lovato, we are about to land at your destination" the pilot said over the loud speaker.

We then landed and walked up to the area where Rob was going to have the dinner with Sonny.

_*****Rob POV*****_

I just went and got Demi from the plane. We walked up to the shed which I had transformed into a special room for our special night.

Demi is currently setting up for her songs and practicing. Sonny is currently up in the house, I told her to get all dressed up for a special night.

It is currently 5:55 pm and dinner is starting at 6:45 pm. I still have to get dinner finished and set up the table.

By 6:30 everything is ready and Demi is practicing for the final time before the real performance. She wants to make this perfect. I then walked up to the house to get changed into my suit and then bring Sonny down to the shed.

Sonny met me in the living room at 6:40.

"Oh my Gosh Sonny, you look absolutely stunning" I told her

"Thanks Robbie, you look amazing as well" she replied.

"Well lets head to the car, I have a special evening planned for you my love" I said.

We then hopped into the car and drove down to the shed, the farm was a bit muddy and I did not want her to ruin her beautiful dress.

As we drove toward the shed Sonny had noticed Demi and exclaimed "Oh my Gosh, Demi is here with us".

"That's right sweetie, she is here to help make this night special".

We hopped out of the car and as we got out Demi said "Welcome Robbie and Sonny, Lets kick this evening off with a very special song".

Demi started off with a rewritten version of "_You and Me Against the World"_

We then walked in and I showed Sonny a seat in the very romantic gentlemen like way. I then offered to pour her a drink and took my seat.

My good friend Fred is helping out by being the waiter, he then brought out our entre out and Sonny and I started talking.

Next we had our main meal and kept chatting. So far Sonny just thinks we are having a very romantic date but she will find out the real story very soon.

Demi has played us some very romantic songs. It has been amazing. We have now finished our main meal and now the main event of the night has come.

"Sonny, I have had an ulterior motive for this dinner tonight".

"What is it Robbie?"

Fred then brought in a TV with a video uplink with Sonny's parents in the states. I already told them what would happen and they wanted to watch the proposal.

"Sonny, the last 6 weeks we have been dating plus the last 4 years we have known each other has been amazing, it has been the best time of my life. I would like to take our relationship to the next step, so Sonny Monroe, in front of our parents and Demi, I ask, will you marry me?"

"Gosh, Robbie this certainly has been a surprise. Rob, you mean the world to me, and I think it is amazing that you organised my parents to appear on uplink and that you had Demi here to sing for us and make this night memorable. Yes, Robbie, I will marry you".

"Congratulations Rob and Sonny" Mr Monroe said.

"I second that, I am so happy that my baby girl is finally getting married" Mrs Monroe said.

Then my parents have their congratulations and of course Demi gave her congrats.

I then placed the ring I bought onto Sonny's finger and we then were served our desert.

After Demi came with me and Sonny to the house. We hung out in the living room for a little while with the So Random cast.

We informed them about our amazing night and they were all excited.

_*****Chad POV*****_

Sonny came into the house with Robbie and oh my Gosh DEMI LOVATO! And was looking really excited. How the heck does Robbie and Sonny know Demi?

Then they told us that Robbie and Sonny were getting married

"Um haven't you guys only been going out for 6 weeks?" I asked.

"Well yes but we have known each other for over 4 years Chad, plus we essentially had been unofficially dating during that period" Robbie said.

I suppose Robbie has won. It's not like I am interested in the cute Sonny Monroe. Stupid cute. Anyway Robbie can have her.

**A/N Ok guys I hope you enjoyed that. It was an extra 2 pages than the previous chapter. If you like review if you hated it review and if you like it please share with others. I felt that was a good place to leave it for now. What did you think of my special guest? Should I have her in future chapters? What do you think of the proposal? Please review and share.**

**-Bobbie**


	8. Chapter Eight: Sonny Vs the Farm

_**A/N Hi guys and thanks for being amazing. I love you all. Please, if you like this story, suggest it to your Fanfiction friends/fans. I would like some more reviews to read :) I love reading reviews. And please be honest in your reviews. If you love it, or hate it, tell me the truth.**_

_**Ok it's been several chapters since I did my last disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. I do not own any non-original character. God bless you guys and see you at the bottom :)**_

_**Chapter Eight: Sonny Versus the Farm**_

_*****Rob POV*****_

We all got up the next morning, it is now Tuesday. Everyone is staying at my farm _**{Remember part way through the last chapter they left Sydney. We fast forwarded to the proposal which happened at Robbie's farm in Griffith.}**_

We had some breakfast, some bacon, sausages and eggs. The bacon was made by my Mum who used pigs from our farm, the sausages were made from our cows and the eggs, yes you guessed it, came from our chickens.

There is nothing like fresh meat just after it has been killed _**{I hope you guys don't mind that bit. Please let me know though}**_

I had a cup of coffee with milk from our cows. It is amazing. Growing up on, and working on a farm, you get to eat real fresh foods and of course milk, butter, cheeses and any other food that can be made from animals. We have every animal on our farm, along with crops. Some of it we sell and some of it we use for the family.

I have to work today and Sonny says that she really wants to help me and learn how we do things on this farm, so we got up at 6am. Sonny is in her overalls and now we are heading out to the tractor shed.

"Hey Son, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Rob, let's go".

We are now driving in the ute to the back shed. It is quite a fair way down the farm. We arrived at the shed (about 10 min drive) "Rightio Sonny, jump out, we need to jump into one of those big things".

"Bring it on Rob".

I went to the key room of the shed and grabbed the key for the header. We then jumped into it. "Ok Son, first of all we strap on our seatbelts, then I turn on the machine. I then check the fuel level". "The fuel is fine for today's work. I then turn on the CB radio and send a message to the house, would you like to do that bit?"

"Ok Rob what do I say?"

"Son, you press the button and say, 'Header to house, Header to house' and wait for a reply"

"Hello header, this is the house".

"Ok Son that is Mum so just say 'testing header radio for today's work'"

"Mrs Callow, just testing the header radio for today's work"

"Thanks Sonny, have a good day with Rob".

"Ok Son, now that we have confirmed we can contact the house, we drive the header to the field. Dad is going to meet us there with the bucket. Now today we are harvesting wheat".

"Ok Rob, let's get going".

I started driving the header to the wheat paddock and I realised it was getting warm.

"Son would you like to turn the air conditioner on?"

"Ok Rob".

And then Sonny turned the air conditioner on. We then caught up with Dad at the paddock.

"Son, due to the noise of the machines, we have to use the CB to communicate. Can you grab it and ask Dad if he has checked the paddock for foreign objects?"

"Sonny to Jack, Sonny to Jack".

"Come through Sonny".

"Have you checked the paddock for foreign objects yet, over"

"Yes Sonny. We are ready to start. I will just connect the header to the bucket, over".

"Thanks Jack, let us know when you're connected, over".

As Dad was connecting the header and the bucket Sonny and I sat waiting.

"Jack to Sonny, we are connected, over".

"Thanks Jack. Copy that, you ready to start, over".

"Yeah Sonny, get going, over"

So I then put the header into gear and Dad put the bucket into gear and we drove both machines through the paddock and harvested the wheat. A few hours later we got a message on the CB.

"House to Header".

"Hi Mrs Callow, what do you need?"

"Sonny dear can you all please come to the house, lunch will be ready when you get back, over".

"Copy, heading back". "Jack did you get that message?".

"Yes, Sonny. Give me a moment whilst I unhook the machines, over".

Dad then unhooked the machines and we took them both back to the shed. Sonny and I jumped back into my ute and went back to the house. Dad jumped into his and drove back.

We sat at the kitchen table eating Callow branded T-Bone steak, veggies from our farm and a special cheese sauce made from cheese from our cows.

Yes in this family we mainly eat food from our farm. If we have it, we eat it. We don't eat much from the shop.

"Sonny dear, how did you find the work this morning"? Mum asked.

"It was great Mrs Callow. I just operated the radio but Robbie's work was great also.

"Well dear, after lunch you have a very busy afternoon". "Robbie, is the wheat finished?" she asked.

"Yeah Mum, after lunch we will be shearing the sheep and depending on time we might take some stock to the slaughter house".

"Ok so Sonny it's going to be hard work after lunch. There is a lot of work involved in shearing and in loading the stock for the slaughter house".

"well Mrs Callow, I am sure I will handle it". Sonny said.

We then finished our lunch. We watched a little TV whilst waiting for our food to digest. 20 years of living on a farm have taught me never to do stuff after a great meal until your food is settled. When our lunch break was over we jumped into the ute and drove to the shearing quarters.

"Ok Son, this is the shearing quarters. What happens is our paid guys live here and do the work when we are doing other stuff". "The paid staff will round up the sheep and lead them into this pen so that we can shear them. They will then bring the sheep in one at a time whilst Dad and I shear".

"Watch what I do and if you like you can have a try shortly".

"Ok my love, I will have a watch".

Brad who is one of our paid staff brought me in a sheep.

"Ok Son, so what you do is pull this cord which turns on the shearers, then you grab the sheep between your legs like this. Once the sheep is between your legs you just grab the shearers and shear like so. Always turn the shearers on before you grab the sheep otherwise it's too awkward".

"Once all the wool is shorn off the sheep you then lead him down the slope here and throw the wool into the wool bin". "Got that?"

"I think so Rob. Can I have a go?"

"Yep come here and I will guide you through it".

"Pull the cord, ok now grab the sheep in the manner I showed you". "Yep that is perfect, now grab your turned on shearers and start shearing".

"Wow darling, you are a natural. Now let him down the slope so he can go back to his paddock".

"Now grab the wool and place it into the wool bin".

"What did you think?"

"It was fun Rob, can I do more?"

"Yeah Son, go over to spot 3 and Tim will give you the sheep. Remember to turn the shearers on BEFORE accepting sheep".

Sonny then started shearing some sheep. Boy she is a natural. Thanks to the help of Sonny, we got all the sheep sheared early. At 3pm we were finished so we went to the smoko room and had a cup of coffee before heading over to the cows paddock. This afternoon we are loading some cows onto the truck to go to the slaughter house to be make into meat.

"Robbie, are you on channel?" Mum called over the radio. We all carried radios whenever we are on the farm.

"Yeah Mum, what's wrong, over".

"A parcel has come for you. Do you want it now?"

"Na Mum, we are on smoko then we are heading to the paddock, don't have time".

"Copy Rob".

We finished our coffee and had some cakes, we then jumped in the utes to go to the paddock".

I noticed that I am nearly out of fuel so I grabbed the UTE CB. "Dad, we are going to fuel up, my ute is nearly empty. Start loading the truck and I'll be there soon".

We then drove to the fuel depot on the farm. Because we have so many vehicles and machines we have our own fuel depot. I put some fuel into the ute and drove down to the cow paddock.

When we got there Dad and paid staff had most of the cows loaded. Sonny and I jumped into the truck so we could drive the cows to the slaughter house, some of the meat we will bring home to eat and some of it we will sell to the butchers and shops.

"Sonny, can you grab the CB and check with Dad that he can hear us?"

"Sonny to Jack, do you read me?"

"Sonny this Jack, yes I read you. The truck is loaded, you are ready to go, over".

I then started the truck and we headed to the slaughter house. It was an hour's drive from the farm. On the way I got a phone call from Tween Weekly.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

I pressed the answer button for my handsfree and said "Robbie Callow speaking"

"Robbie, this is Santiago Heraldo from Tween Weekly, I was hoping we would be able to do an interview about yourself and Sonny's engagement".

"Santiago we are currently driving to the slaughter house. I probably won't be home for about 2 or 3 hours".

"Alright Robbie, I will give you a call later".

I then hung the phone up. Sonny and I had a bit of a chat on the way to the slaughter house. Just about random things.

We finally got to the slaughter house. It was only an hour but in this truck it feels like 4. We really need to upgrade the trucks but we don't have the money at the moment. As I have said previously, we have had a drought for the last 10 years and it was only late last year, and all of this year that we have had a good season, still not enough money to be able to buy a new truck though.

Once we had the cows unloaded we drove back to the farm. We had a nasty surprise when we arrived. As soon as I started driving down the driveway I noticed a van that said "Tween Weekly TV".

"What on earth are they doing here?" I yelled

"Oh dear, this is bad" said Sonny.

I stopped the truck and grabbed the CB. "Robbie to House, copy?"

"Robbie it's Mum, what do you want?"

"Do you care to tell me why Tween Weekly are blocking my driveway?, over".

"Um a fellow named Santiago Heraldo told us you asked him to wait here for you, over".

"Hold on Mum, I will be in shortly, over".

I then jumped out of the truck, I got Sonny out and then we walked in the house.

When I got into the house I said "Excuse me, Santiago do you care to explain?"

"Robbie, you told me to wait at the house for you".

"Santiago I told you to call me in 2-3 hours when I got back home".

"I heard you say to meet you at the house".

"Son, can you grab my phone please, I recorded the conversation".

Sonny then gave me the phone and I went to the recording. My phone always records conversations unless the caller tells me not to record. I use it for cases like this.

I hit the play button and we heard. SANTIAGO: "Robbie, this is Santiago Heraldo from Tween Weekly, I was hoping we would be able to do an interview about yourself and Sonny's engagement".

ME: "Santiago we are currently driving to the slaughter house. I probably won't be home for about 2 or 3 hours".

SANTIAGO: "Alright Robbie, I will give you a call later".

And then we hear a beep to signal the end of the call. Santiago was speechless "o-o-o-oh well I guess I have been caught out".

"Santiago, I want you to LEAVE my house NOW or I will call the cops for trespassing".

They all then walked out to their van, I then realised the truck is still in the driveway because their van blocked me from getting through. "I will be back in a few mins guys, I better move the truck so they can get out".

Sonny followed me as I jumped into the truck and then I reversed the truck out of the road, watched them all drive off, and then took the truck in. I jumped out and locked the security fence so they can't get back in and parked the truck in the shed.

Then we walked back into the house and Sonny exclaimed "WOW! Rob. I have NEVER seen anyone stand up to Santiago or any of the media like that".

"Son, I need to get used to the media if I am going to be your husband but I will not let them treat you like that. If they do anything like that again, I will ALWAYS stand up to them for you. You are my Sonshine and I want you to be happy".

"Well Robbie you are the love of my life and you are just beautiful the way you are".

We then sat on the couch having a chat and I decided to discuss the impending wedding.

"So Son, we should work out the details of the wedding, see the Priest and what not".

"Well Rob, let's go down and see Father now".

"Give me a sec whilst I check if Father will be available when we get to town".

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Good afternoon Sacred Heart Parish this is Father Andrew".

"Hi there Father, Robbie Callow calling".

"How are you Rob?"

"I am good thanks Father. Last night I proposed to Sonny and we were hoping either you or Father Peter would be available to start wedding prep".

"Ok Rob, how long will it take you to get to the church?"

"Ah if we leave now we could be there in about 45 mins"

"Ok well it's 5.45 now so say you meet me at the house at 6.45. That will give you time to get ready and drive here. Bring all your church paperwork so we can start the registration".

"Ok Father, see you in an hour".

I hung up the phone and thank goodness Sonny had brought her paperwork with her. We hopped into my good ute and went to town.

We arrived at the church car park and walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Robbie, what are you doing here?" asked Father Peter.

"Sonny and I have wedding prep with Father Andrew" I told him.

"Oh ok, I didn't know you were engaged".

"I proposed last night" and Sonny showed him the ring.

"Ok Rob well I will see if he is ready".

Father Peter then grabbed the phone at the door and called Father Andrew's room.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Father Andrew speaking".

"Andrew it's Father Peter, Robbie Callow is at the door for wedding prep with you".

"That's correct Peter. Tell Rob I will be down in a minute".

Father Peter then hung up the phone and informed us "Father Andrew will be down in a moment. Please wait in the meeting room, would you like a drink whilst you are waiting?"

"I will have a strong coffee with 1 sugar, what about you Son?"

"I will have the same if you don't mind Father". Father Peter then went to the kitchen and started making our coffees.

Father Andrew just walked down the stairs and came into the meeting room. "Can I offer you guys a drink?" he asked.

"Father Peter is making us a coffee as we speak" I informed him.

"Ok well let's get down to business and starting planning the wedding. As you know Rob, there is a minimum of 6 months as we do marriage classes. We then set a date in 6 months' time.

We then gave Father all the necessary paper work so he can enter it into the Parish registry. We finished our coffee and drove home. When we got back to the farm everyone had already eaten their dinner so Son and I reheated the serves that were left for us and ate dinner whilst watching TV.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

My phone rang, "Hello this is Robbie Callow speaking, can I help you".

"Robbie this is Santiago Heraldo, do you mind if we come to your house to interview yourself and Sonny about the engagement?"

"When do you want to come over, if you do interview us, you need to admit your mistake earlier today and apologise on camera".

"Ok well we can come over now if you are free?"

"I suppose, see you soon."

"Son, Santiago is about to come and interview us, because he called and asked properly I said yes to him".

"Ok Rob, just remember, be kind to him, he can make you look bad if you tick him off".

Soon the security gate buzzed. I pressed the intercom "Who is it?"

"It's Tween Weekly TV".

"Hold on, I'll buzz you in. You have 20 seconds to enter otherwise the gate will close automatically".

I then pressed the open button and watched on the CCTV as they drove up to the house. I then watched Santiago and his camera man walk up to the door and press the doorbell button.

I walked up to the door and opened it.

"Come in" I said in a stern tone.

They walked in and set up. Then Santiago said to the camera.

"LIVE from a random farm in Australia I am Santiago Heraldo bringing you a very special LIVE report about So Random's Sonny Monroe. As you all know, 6 weeks ago she started dating Australian famer Robert "Robbie" Callow. They are joining me right now for this special report".

"Hello Robbie and Sonny. Let me start with is it true that you too are getting married?"

"Yes, last night I proposed to the beautiful Sonny Monroe and we got home not long ago from see our Priest to organise it all" I told him.

"Sonny would you like to explain what happened?"

"Well Santiago. Robbie told me he had planned a very special night and asked me to wear the best dress I had. After we got ready Robbie drove me to his back shed which he turned into an amazing romantic room. He also organised for my dear friend Demi Lovato to play some amazing songs throughout the night".

"We arrived at the shed and I was surprised. First thing I saw was Demi, then I saw the shed and how amazing it was, then Robbie showed me a seat and got me a drink, then a friend of his came out who was going to wait on us for the night. We had a beautiful dinner with meat from Robbie's farm and just before desert Robbie proposed". _**{See previous chapter}**_

"Of course I immediately accepted. Now Santiago, if you don't mind, you got what you came for so please leave my fiancés house".

"It's official. Sonny Monroe will be marrying Robbie Callow. I'm Santiago Heraldo reporting for Tween Weekly TV".

I then let them out of the yard and locked the security gate. It's now 8.45 pm and I have to be early again. "Son, do you want to help on the farm again tomorrow or something else?"

"Rob, I think I will help you again if you like. I had a lot of fun today".

"Ok well in that case you best be going to sleep now. I am heading to bed myself because we need to be up at 6am. Night my love".

"Ok Rob, I will head to bed as well. See you in the morning sweetie".

I then got myself a cup of water and went to bed.

_**A/N- Ok so this chapter is 8 pages, Gosh, last chapter was only 6. I'm on just over 3,500 words which is awesome. This chapter was all Robbie's POV with farming and stuff. I am thinking next chapter I might do it from Sonny's POV. What do you think? Should I do Sonny's POV or move on? What do you guys think would be a good idea for next chapter? Please review and if you like the story please forward to your friends.**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Sonny Vs Engagements

_**A/N- Hope you enjoy this Chapter. I like it, although it's mainly a filler piece. Remember to review and share the story. See y'all at the bottom.**_

_*****Narrator*****_

We finished the last chapter as Sonny and Robbie going to sleep. The next day will be more farm work. Rather than boring you with that we will continue to the following day. We will have another special guest in this episode including the lovely Demi.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

I had a great day on the farm yesterday. I don't think it is work I could do all the time, but it is still great. Apparently Demi has organised a surprise for me tonight. She won't tell me what.

Today is a quiet one. I got up at 8am and have just been hanging around the house. Mrs Callow, my future Mother-In-Law is in the kitchen. I might go and have a chat to her.

"Hi Mrs Callow, can I give you a hand?".

"Sure Sonny, why don't you go to the fridge and grab me 2 eggs and the bottle of milk".

"Here you are Mrs Callow".

"Please dear, call me Jayne".

"Ok Jayne, how is it living out here on the farm?"

"Well, dear, it gets lonely, seeing as the boys are out working from 6-6 each day and I am the only one here usually, I just spend the day either cooking and baking things or doing jobs in town. I have to go and get the mail in an hour. Would you like come?"

"Wow, that is interesting and yes I will come with you, Jayne, tell me, when Robbie and I get married, do you think he will want to stay here on the farm or move to the States?"

"Dear, I'm not sure, I know he loves the farm, but I also know he loves you more, I think he will probably stay if you want to, but if you want to return to America, he will probably do that instead, Robbie is only part owner of the farm so he is not tied down to it".

We have finished baking and made some nice brownies and amongst other things Mrs Callow baked a delicious cake to celebrate Robbie and my engagement.

We are now driving to town to get the post and pay a few bills when all of a sudden a very special friend called me.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello Selena how are you my friend?"

"SONNY! So great to talk to you. You will NEVER guess what I am about to tell you?"

"You and Justin are getting married?"

"No, well not yet anyway, *laughs* um what is really happening is that I am on my private jet heading to Griffith, more specifically, Robbie's farm".

"OH MY GOSH! You are coming to visit us? What's the occasion?"

"Sorry Son, I can't tell you the reason for my visit. I just thought I'd let you know that I am coming to see you, I'd better go but I will talk to you soon ok?"

"Ok Sel, I'll see you when you arrive, love you".

"Love you too Son".

I hung up my phone just as we arrived at the post office.

_*****Robbie POV*****_

My friend Fred is planning me a surprise tonight, he won't tell me what it is. I have a feeling Sonny knows what is going on, I heard her and Mum in the kitchen baking and stuff. I just saw the car drive off, I know Mum goes to town every few days but I didn't know she was going today.

Dad and I have just arrived at the kitchen for our lunch break. Dad has noticed that Mum is not here and the car is gone. We checked the fridge and there was a lot of random food. Then I noticed a letter on the kitchen bench

"Robbie, Jack, I have gone to town with Sonny, we have a few jobs to do, your lunch is in the freezer. It has 'Robbie' and 'Jack' written on it. Heat it in the microwave for 4 minutes and it should be fine. See you both when I get home x".

We heated our lunch and ate it. Then next minute Chad walks into the room.

"Hey guys where is everyone" he asks?

"I dunno Chad. We are having our lunch break and then will go back to work". I told him.

"Work, gosh what a waste of time, glad I'm not a loser that has to work".

"Chad, you best be careful what you say when you are staying in my house, free of charge".

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Mrs Callow and I have finished at the post office, we paid the bills and we are now heading back to the farm. We need to put some petrol into the car as soon as we get back.

"Sonny, we have a problem".

"What's that Jayne".

"This car is not allowed on the farm past the drive way because I want to keep it in good condition but the petrol is all the way down the back".

"Do you want me to grab some in the ute?"

"Well dear if you would like to, I have a few jobs to finish in the house, so if you can do that, it would be great".

"Yep, that's not a problem Jayne".

I then drove the ute down to the back of the farm where Robbie was working.

"Robbie. I need some fuel for the Cruze".

"Ok Son, I will just fill up this drum".

Rob then filled up the drum that is hooked up to the back of the ute. I drove the ute back to where the Cruze is and pumped the fuel into it.

I then went into the house and got the attention of my cast.

"Guys, We need to do some scripts for this week's show.

_*****Narrator*****_

Ok so rather than going through the boring parts of the rest of the day lets fast forward to the nights events. There are 2 parties being held on the farm. 1 is for Robbie and the other for Sonny. Neither knows about the others party. It is now 5:00 pm. They are each getting ready for their respective parties.

_*****Sonny POV*****_

It's now 5:00 pm. Demi has asked me to get ready for her surprise. She told me to get dressed really nice. I chose this Red dress that I think looks nice, I put on some gold earrings and a nice pearl necklace _**(Note: I am not a girl, I hope this doesn't sound too unfashionable. I know NOTHING about fashion. I am just putting things together)**_

I topped it off with some brown lipstick. I put on my bracelets and my engagement ring. Wow I think I look pretty hot. Well let's hope it looks good enough for this "surprise".

_Knock Knock_

"Sonny, it's Dem. Are you ready?"

"Yeah Dem. Just give me 2 secs. Just fixing my hair, come in if you like".

I then grabbed my brush and put my hair into a nice pony tail for the evening. Mom always tell me to "show my beautiful face" and "the world wants to see your beautiful smile and beautiful eyes".

Demi then walked in "Oh my gosh Son. You look amazing".

"Well Dem, you look stunning yourself".

We then walked out of the house and into the ute, Demi had it cleaned up so that it wouldn't ruin our outfits.

We drove to a part of the farm that I have never been to. There is a shed that has been dressed up real nice, like what Robbie did for his proposal only, different. Then I saw a banner, it basically said happy engagement and soon to be marriage.

I then hopped out of the ute and there was a red carpet rolled out. Demi had brought Selena Gomez, my good friend and a few of their musician friends to assist in the music for the night. There was a little bit of alcohol (not enough for anyone to get drunk) and various other nice things.

Demi went to the microphone. "Welcome everyone. We are here tonight to of course, celebrate the engagement of my good friend Sonny Monroe. Soon to be, Sonny Callow. Son, I hope you don't mind me sharing a few thoughts".

"I remember the first time I met Sonny. It was before she had her big break. I had travelled to Wisconsin for a holiday. I was walking around without any body guards, then a girl, around my age, ran into me. "Oh my Gosh" she said "You're Demi Lovato"! She exclaimed. Gosh, I forgot to hide my appearance, anyway "yes" I said. "I am". "And you are?" this girl replied in a very happy bouncy bubbly way "I'm Sonny, well Alison, Monroe". "I am one of your biggest fans" she exclaimed."

"I'm sure you are". I said. "Well Sonny, do you want to get a coffee?" I asked her. "OK" she replied.

"We started chatting and this girl turned out to be one of the best people I ever met. I have her my cell number and we started chatting. A while later I got a phone call from Sonny saying she was moving to Hollywood."

"Next thing I know, a familiar face was moving into a house across the road from mine, yes, you guessed it, Sonny Monroe".

"Sonny was only there for a short time because she had to come to Australia for the Condor Studios world tour". "Next thing I know, I get a phone call from one, Robbie Callow asking me to play some songs at a dinner he was planning for his proposal".

"Sonny, you and Robbie are a wonderful, beautiful couple. I am glad the two of you are getting married. If you don't marry him I think I will. Joking, sister, but still you are a lucky woman. Robbie is a sweet, kind, generous and down to earth bloke". "You don't find many of them these days. I wish you and Robbie all the best for your wedding and I can't wait for the little Callows to arrive soon after".

I then walked up to the mic. "Hi everyone, It feels strange for me to be here, addressing people at my engagement party at only EIGHTEEN years of age. Robbie and I love each other so much we know we are ready to take this step. Marriage is for life, and we are prepared to go the distance".

"Dem, my beautiful sister. Thanks for your thoughts. I still can't believe I know you, let alone you remembering the day we met. You have been an amazing friend ever since we met, and I am glad to have you. You have stood there, supporting me on everything I have done. Without your support, I doubt I would have moved to Hollywood. I doubt I would have had the courage to marry the love of my life".

"You have been my rock, you helped me connect with the church in Hollywood. That helped me out so much. I love our Priest. Dem, I can't imagine my life without you being there. To quote Bette Midler "You are the wind beneath my wings". "It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you."

"Dem, you are not a friend to me {dramatic pause} you are not a friend. You are a sister to me. Someone who I can turn to, no matter what, someone who is willing to help me no matter what. I would be nothing without you, without your support, without your love and most of all without your patience, I would not be here talk to you all tonight".

"Thank you Dem, for not only being a brilliant friend, but for being a beautiful and amazing sister".

"I would like to finish by saying thanks to everyone who helped out this night. I won't say names because I don't want to miss anyone, but thank you all so much. This has been an amazing night. I love you all. Thanks Demi for being an amazing sister to me, Thank you Jayne Callow, my soon to be Mother in Law. You have been amazing to me since I met you four years ago".

With that I left the stage, Demi then performed a few songs, including Bette Midler's Wind Beneath my Wings, well, her own version of it anyway.

I had couple drinks, a nice dinner and caught up with all my family and friends that Demi had flown here on her PRIVATE plane. Gosh I love that girl, she is the best sister in the world.

I think she might be my children's God-mother if Robbie is fine with it.

_*****Robbie POV*****_

It's 5:00 pm. Fred is organising me a "surprise". He wants me to get ready. I chucked on a nice black suit, with a white shirt, and a blue patterned Tie I found in the cupboard. I spiked my hair and brushed my teeth (again). Black neat shoes and I am ready to go. I jumped into my ute and got Fred to give me directions to where my surprise is. Turns out he had done up one of my sheds in a similar fashion to how I did it for the proposal. But different.

I arrived at the shed and saw a sign that said happy engagement Robbie. I entered to find a bar set up, some crackers and other foods laid out and a bunch of people. I took the seat that Fred showed me to.

"Let's get this night started aye?" Fred asked.

"Rob, hope ya don't mind bro but I'm gonna say a few words. I have known this fella, for most of his life. I live in the next property. My family did some things for the Callows, and they did a few for us. As kids I remember, Robbie and playing on the farms. "Come on guys, settle down, pay attention, someday the farm will be yours" Rob's Dad said to us, in fact my Dad said it few times also".

"Rob, do you remember all the fun we had growing up on the farm, we used to say that there was no better place to grow up. We had pets of all sorts, cows, chickens, pigs, sheep and more. We grew most of our own food. We had a MASSIVE back yard to play in. I remember sometimes we would wander around the farm for hours at a time, we always knew our way back but your Mum sure was angry when we got back to the house. Remember that my bro?"

"Anyway, I never imagined that nearly 20 years later, we would be standing here, congratulating you on marrying one of the most awesome girls, I have ever met. I never imagined that I would be standing here, after organising you a party, reminiscing about our childhood on both this, and my farm. I never imagined that we would still be friends all this time later, but as they say, when you grow up in the bush, you make friends for life. Your Dad was a farmer, his Dad was a farmer in fact I believe you are the 6th Generation on this farm. Gosh that it amazing".

"Rob, you my brother, are one of the true legends of the world. You have been working hard on this farm since you were 12. You managed so cruise your way through school, and you are one of the best blokes I have ever met. I now have the honour, of wishing you and Sonny, a great future together. It's not every day that you hand your best mate over to the love of his life".

"Rob, I truly hope and pray, that you and Sonny have a blessed married life, and you better bring me a few nieces a nephews. Anyway my good friend. God bless ya.".

WOW! That was nice. I better get up there and say a few words. I then walked up to the mic and said "G'day everyone. First of all, thanks Fred for your words. I sat in my seat, grinning and remembering all those things you brought up. And boy was it fun growing up on this farm. I have lived here all my life, and it is hard to think, that soon, I will be moving out and starting a new life, and a new family with my soon to be bride".

"As Fred said. We have been neighbours for a long time. We used to hang out on both farms, and have a lot of fun. Fred, you are a true top bloke. You have helped me with my troubles. You helped me pass the blame whenever Mum or Dad caught me screwing up. You helped me work on the farm".

"Fred, you are a brother to me". "I remember, the first time we loaded stock onto the truck to go to the markets and slaughter house, I never imagined that I would one day be driving that truck. Yet yesterday I took Sonny for a drive in the same truck as we unloaded some cows".

"Living on a farm isn't all work though, as you said, we had a lot of fun times. I remember going down to the back dam and having a swim, even though Mum and Dad grilled us over it, it was still fun. We have the best pets to grow up with. The sound of the rain on the tin fence. Gosh it will be hard to leave all of this alone after 22 years of living here".

"Finally, I would like to thank my wonderful Father. Jack Callow. 22 years ago, you gave me life, Now on the night of my engagement party, you are here, being a total legend, supporting your oldest child as he prepares for the most amazing commitment of his life. Dad, I remember you teaching me how to be a good person, helping me through life's struggles and being there, as any Dad would guiding me though. Without your parenting who knows where I would be today. You brought me up in the Church. With morals to respect each of my fellow human beings, reminding me every single day of my life, that one day, I will meet a girl, who will become my wife, to treat her with respect and to love her for HER and not her BODY. Sonny is a beautiful lady, but she is also a beautiful person, she is my soul mate".

"Dad, Fred, all my brothers, sisters, friends and family. Thank you all for being here, thank you all for being wonderful people. In 6 months' time, Sonny and I will be getting married, in the Church I grew up with, before God, and before you all, committing to a lifetime with Sonny, Committing to have children with her, and committing to respect her every day of our lives. And I could not be happier. The day after our engagement, we went and saw Father Andrew, who I see is here tonight, to start our marriage prep, and to set the wedding date".

"Father Andrew, you have been amazing through this. In fact I remember when you came to the parish, you prayed with me that I find my future spouse, well here I am, happy to tell you, I have found the girl, I want to spend the rest of my life with. The girl who I will respect "until death do we part".

"Thank you all, so very much, for being top people. I look forward to seeing you all gathered in Sacred Heart Church in 6 months' time, when Sonny and I take our oath to marriage".

We then took our seats, had some music, a little drinking, I had a chat with Father Andrew, the he decided he wanted to give a speech.

"Fred, thank you for inviting me here tonight. I have known Robbie, for 3 years, since I became Parish Priest here, well, Rob, I have to say, I am very pleased to see you here tonight, having a great night to celebrate the last 6 months before giving yourself totally and fully to Sonny. I met Sonny for the first time, the other night, when you came to start organising Marriage prep. Sonny seems like an amazing girl and in six months' time, I look forward to marrying you both".

"Rob, you are one of the most active young people in our church, you do the readings regularly, you are a leader in our youth group and you volunteer your time, in various other capacities within the Church. In fact. I have noticed an increase in the number young people attending our church since you started leading the youth group, and organising other things for them. If you leave our parish, as part of your life with Sonny, you will be dearly missed".

"I now look forward to the next six months, of marriage classes with you and Sonny, and in six months' time, I look forward to marrying you two. God bless".

We then finished up for the night, I saw Sonny when I arrived back at the house. We went into the upstairs rec room, hugged in the sofa and had a chat.

"Sonny, what did you get up to tonight. You look amazing by the way".

"Rob, Dem had organised me a surprise engagement party. It was great night. Dem gave a beautiful speech and I had a chat to everyone, let them all know how amazing they are, you know, the usual".

"Well Son, sounds like we had a similar evening. Fred had organised an engagement party for me. It was fun".

"Well Rob, I'm off to bed my love, I will see you in the morning".

"You too love, I am off as well. I told her.

We each retreated to our own rooms, as soon as I hit the pillow, I fell straight to sleep. The first time that has happened in a long time.

**_A/N- So my friends, I hope you enjoyed this story. P.S- Looking for an amazing story to read? Check out Quite the Opposite and Living with my Sunshine by my good friend MusicChannySkyscraper. There you are. I even linked to her profile so all you have to do is click her name. Gosh I am great!_**

**_See you all next chapter which will be the big 1-0. I look forward to your reviews. Please, review whether you love, hate or anything in between. I love reading reviews._**

**_Bobbie Out._**


	10. Chapter Ten: Sonny Vs Marriage

_**A/N- Sorry for taking so long to update. Also, very sorry for the shortness and crapness of this chapter. Feel free to shoot me in your reviews. **_

_**Ok I have a couple shout outs and notes from my reviews. Hello to k.98'PeaceOutSuckas. Thanks for your review. Yes this IS my first Fanfic, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Secondly. Hello to Violets22. Thank's for your comments. Since you do not have an account I will respond here.**_

_**Yes, as a proud Australian it was my plan to have Australia in here. I am a little surprised it has been 10 chapters about Australia so far. I have been to restaurants that serve Kangaroo, but you are right that not many do. Yes you are completely right about Billy Tea. But you can also get a brand of black tea called Billy Tea. It is similar to Bushells tea. Yes I know I mis-spelled Wheet-Bix. On my box here it is hyphenated. It was just a typo. And about Griffith, as a Griffith person I love talking about it. Although at the moment I live in Leeton (45 mins away).**_

_**Lets get on with this terrible chapter yeah? **_

_**Chapter Ten: Sonny Versus Marriage.**_

_*****Sonny POV*****_

Wow! I can't believe it, the day is here! The day I get married to the love of my life, the guy I will spend the rest of my life with and the guy who I will have children with. Gosh, that is a scary thought. I am really excited for my wedding, but really nervous as well.

It's 6am, everyone is up getting ready for the wedding, we have been in Australia for over 6 months and the other Randoms are not adjusting to the early mornings.

_Knock__Knock_– I heard at the door.

"Come in", I said.

"Oh my Gosh Sonny. You look awesome". Said Chad, who was the person at the door.

"Oh well thanks Chad, I should look awesome, it is my wedding day after all".

"Gosh Sonny, Robbie is a lucky man to be marrying you".

Chad is leaving the room, I close the door and change into normal clothes. The wedding is not for a few hours.

Robbie chose Chad as his best man and Nico and Grady as his 2nd and 3rd Groomsmen. Yeah, I know what you are thinking, Chad as the best man. Why? Well It's a funny story. Chad and Robbie had a massive fight the other day and then became pretty good friends. Yeah actually it wasn't that funny now that I think about it.

Anyway Chad and Robbie are now really good friends. So Rob asked him to be the best man.

I decided to go to Robbie's office for some time to myself. He told me that he is the only one that goes in there.

I am now in Rob's office and gosh, this is NOT an office. It is insane.

Yeah it does have the typical office stuff, phone, computer, filling cabinet etc but, because it's Rob's private sanctuary he also has a 25 metre pool (roughly 82 feet for Americans), a huge relaxing spa, a 102 inch LCD 3D TV, Pay TV hookup, DVD and Blue ray player all with surround sound and a stereo hooked up to the surround sound.

No wonder Rob comes in here for time to relax.

Lucky I have my swim suit on because I have decided to hop into the spa for a little bit. Gosh Rob must have spent a bit of money on this spa. It is amazing.

Then all of a sudden the door opens and Robbie walks in.

"Sonny". "What are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing for a little bit before the wedding. I woke up feeling quite nervous this morning".

"Ok, that's fine love. You can use this office, any time you want to relax. By the way Sonshine, I bet you did not find out about the water proof computer?"

"No, how is your computer water proof Rob?"

"Well Son, I had this idea, I use the spa to relax, and I wanted to watch YouTube but of course computers cannot be put into water. So I found this special casing to put the computer in so that you can use it while in the spa".

Rob has got out of the spa to grab the computer.

We continued relaxing in the spa but then it was time for me to head to the house.

"Gotta go sweetie, see you in a few hours" I said to Rob and left the office.

I chose Tawni as my chief bridesmaid and Zora and my new mother-in-law as my 2nd and 3rd bridesmaids.

It is now time for the wedding, the limo is arriving to pick me up and drive me to the church. Robbie is already at the church waiting with the congregation to celebrate the wedding.

Next thing I know the car is outside the church and I am about to walk up the aisle. I hear the musicians start playing signalling for me to enter, I see the flash from the cameras nearly blinding me. Gosh, this is more nerve-racking than I realised.

Next thing I know I am standing next to the altar and the Priest starts the ceremony.

_*****Robbie POV*****_

It's 6am, on the morning of my wedding day. If you had asked me 10 years ago, what my wedding day would be like, I would not have any idea. All I would have known, is that I would be marrying a girl and it would be in the local church. Other than that, nothing.

I am a little nervous, but being a farmer, I'm bred tough. I rarely ever get nervous. My first day of school, I walked in, walked up to a random person and said "Hello, I'm Robert". The first girl I dated, I walked up to her, all confident, probably a little cocky and said "Tegan, would you like to go out with me". She immediately said yes.

My High school graduation, I was not the slightest bit nervous. In fact, I was voted most confident in school.

You might be wondering, why I am so confident, well, as a farmer, we are taught to beat every challenge. Also when I was 7 years old, a teacher from school abused me, sexually. You hide this stuff from people for your entire life, so you have to be confident in order for people not to find out. At age 10, I was beaten half to death by a family friend, needless to say, he is no longer a family friend, I was in hospital for 3 months fighting for my life, at one point I was on the life support, the doctors tried to convince my parents to turn it off.

Mum said to the doctor, if you turn that life support off, I will sue you for everything you have, I will make sure that you never work another day as a doctor. And my mum does not make empty threats.

At the end of the 3 months I woke up, and I was ready to leave the hospital. It took me another year to get back to full health.

I am flipping through a photo album, it has pictures of me, after I was beaten, and various parts throughout my time in hospital and on the way to recovery. The pictures are not very pretty. Cuts all over me, bruises everywhere, I don't think there was a normal piece of skin on my body. It had even been burnt. Part of my skin had been burnt, that took a lot of surgery to get back to normal.

I decided It's enough of running down memory lane, it's time for me to get my breakfast and get ready for the wedding. I promised Father Andrew I would be at the Church early.

So I walked out to the kitchen, said morning to everyone and got my breakfast. A bowl of wheat-bix, 4 slices of toast with Vegemite spread, a glass of juice and I am now eating it.

I am really enjoying the breakfast. I have now finished and I am placing my dishes in the dishwasher. I then decided to go and sit in the shed for a little while on my own, I have a little office in there with my own computer setup and stuff. I go there when I need time to myself.

Next thing I know a message is coming across the CB Radio, "Robbie, Robbie, where are you?"

"Dad, I'm in my office, in the shed. What do you want?"

"It's time for you to come back to the house, you need to get ready".

I then walked back to the house. My shed was about a 5 min walk which I enjoyed. I arrived back at the house and took a shower and got dressed. I am wearing a black suit with thin pin stripes going down the jacket, a white shirt, black pants, the usual thing you wear to a wedding.

I then jumped into the Limo which was waiting for me. They are driving me to the Church. I decided to take a little nap.

I am waking up, just before the Church. We are now arriving at the church, I hop out of the Limo and go and see Father Andrew. The limo returned to the farm to bring Sonny.

My groomsmen are now here, My best man, Chad Dylan Cooper, my other Groomsmen Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell.

We all took our place in the Church. The audience are now piling into the Church. Next minute I hear the music playing as my beautiful soon to be wife, walks down the aisle. Then Father starts the Mass. An hour later it's all done. Sonny and I are leaving the Church and getting into the Limo.

We are going to take some of the people out for afternoon tea prior to the reception. We are eating at one of the best Italian restaurants in the town. _**(Over 50% of Griffith's population are of Italian descent. The town has about 5 or 6 Italian restaurants that I can think of off the top of my head).**_

It has been a great afternoon, we are now going to the club for the wedding reception. It's a big night planned.

_**A/N – Once again sorry about the crappiness and the shortness. I have been doing a few things lately so I have not had enough time to work on it, plus internet problems have been delaying me. Damn Australia's terrible internet. **_

_**Anyway, review, if you liked it, review, if you hated it, ESPECIALLY if you hated it, review. I will take all views into consideration.**_

_**If you have not yet, read MusicChannySkyscraper's Living With My Sonshine. Myself and BeingHannah923 are guests in the last chapter.  
><strong>_

_**Blessings, Bobbie.**_

_**P.S. Cookie, I hope that is enough involvement of Chad in a wedding chap. Will try and do more in the future chaps (next one will be honeymoon so probably not it).**_


End file.
